


Midnight, Les Etoiles, and You

by TheWeaverofWorlds



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Eventual Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Minor Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, OC Stan's older sister, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Past Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pining, Stan and Richie are cohosts of a radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeaverofWorlds/pseuds/TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Richie and Stan, longtime best friends, are cohosts of the Portland Radio showTrashmouth and the Brainwho are forced to fake a relationship to their family and listeners in the hopes of getting their show syndicated.Based onMidnight at the Magnolia.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 48
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Stan Uris was sitting in the recording booth going over today’s talking points for the show when Beverly, the producer for _Trashmouth and The Brain_ stuck her head in.

“Hey, where’s Richie?”

“He’ll be here,” Stan said.

Beverly remained unconvinced glancing at her watch. He had three minutes.

“He’ll be here.” Stan said with conviction.

Richie may be tardy every now and again, but in all the years of their friendship he had never let Stan down. Or so he believed. He had utter faith in Richie, always had. Always would. 

Stan smiled reassuringly before placing his headphones on as Beverly began to countdown until they were on air. Three. Two. One.

Stan pressed the recording button, while Beverly gestured that he remember to smile big. It was something she had drilled mercilessly into Stan. Their listeners could tell when he wasn’t smiling, and although his dry humor opposed to Richie’s bombast was their show’s bread and butter, he really did need to do better when introducing segments.

“Good morning, Portlandians. Thank you for tuning into _Trashmouth and the Brain_ with Richie Tozier and Stan Uris, Portland’s number one –”

As he continued to speak, Richie rushed in, sliding into his chair with the slickness of a professional baseball player. He whispered his apologies to Beverly as he passed her. She smiled, shaking her head, before leaving them to their show.

“– radio show.” Stan finished as Richie leaned into his mic.

“I’m the dashing Richie Tozier.” He mouthed a sorry to Stan. “And across from me is my dazzling partner in crime, Stan the Man Uris.”

“Did your voice just crack? What’s happening? Are you finally hitting puberty live on the air?” 

Stan took one look at Richie and gestured to his shirt. It was on backwards. Richie immediately began to fix it. “Wow, only thirty seconds in and I’m already getting the evil eye. This must be a new record.”

“I don’t know if you know this, Rich, but today is December 26th.”

“Oh believe me, my hangover and I are well aware of the date,” Richie said, finally putting his headphones on.

Stan gave him his signature look of being done with Richie’s shit. “Let me guess, you serenaded your family into the wee hours of the night with a private concert. Listeners, can you believe he refuses to play for us live on the air?”

“You know I have crippling stage fright, Stan. Low blow, dude,” Richie said with little bite before changing topics. “So how was your Hanukkah?”

Stan rolled his eyes. “Hanukkah ended a week ago, but thanks for asking. It was good. I opened presents from my dad, sister, Kate and her family. And on the final day we made an amazing dinner and had a snowball fight outside.”

“Wow. Sounds like a Jewish after school special. I’m jealous.”

“And how was your Christmas? Did your mom like the new crock pot I found on sale?”

“Shh! Stan! My mom listens to this. She thinks I picked it.” Richie said eyes wide with panic.

“I hate to break it to you, Rich, but your mom knows I’ve been picking out her Christmas gifts from you since we were fifteen.” If they weren’t on air right now Stan would further mock the expression Richie was making, one of shock, hurt and betrayal all at once. It was sort of adorable. But they had a show to do so he continued on. “She even sends me a thank you card.”

“What are you serious?”

“Mmhm.”

“I feel betrayed. Next year she’s getting batteries.” Richie segued to their next section. “Truth is I’m more excited for tonight than the actual Christmas day. I can already taste your sister’s freshly baked goods.”

“As most of our listeners know, every December 26th Richie’s family and mine do our annual post holiday dinner at Les Etoiles, which both of our fathers own.” Stan explained.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Richie said dismissively. They’d been over this before. “The point is I am ready to feast.”

He pressed a button on the soundboard which emitted the sound of a pig snorting.

Stan let out a dry laugh. Before leaning forward with interest, “Are you bringing Connor?”

“Bring Connor? I’m not even bringing a salad.”

“Oh very nice, what a gentleman.”

“I’ve only been dating him for three months, I don’t want to scare the poor boy off. Are you bringing Patty?”

Stan made a face, for the benefit of their listeners he said, “I don’t want to rush this one.”

“See you’re just as scared as I am.” Richie sounded triumphant, as if being afraid to introduce your significant other to your parents was an achievement. 

As far as Stan was concerned by most well-adjusted people’s standards their fear made them losers. And while he admitted to being afraid, he labeled it caution. And that was what separated him from Richie.

“No, Richie. I’m not scared, I’m just… waiting for the right time.”

“You’ve been dating for what? Six months? When is the right time?”

Stan scrunched up his nose, shooting Richie a dirty look before forcing a smile back on his face. “Listeners out there, does anyone have any thoughts on this? I would say that the nine month mark is the sweet spot.”

“You’re stalling,” Richie wagged his finger at Stan. 

A light lit up on their console.

“Looks like we have our first caller.” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows. He pressed the button, before tossing a piece of crumpled paper at his co-host. “You are live with Stan and Richie.”

“Rich!” Stan said, laughing softly so as not to be picked up by the mic.

The caller began to describe their own troubles in the romance department, and Stan did his best to offer thoughtful advice while Richie just spitballed terrible suggestions. The rest of their show went well. Much like the first call, Stan gave advice and Richie gave jokes. But sometimes it would switch and Richie would give questionable or obscure advice which allowed Stan to cut in with dry remarks. It was this dynamic which had made their show so successful allowing them to be picked up in the first place. Portland loved the offbeat energy which when it flowed well felt like pure jazz, euphoria rushing in Stan’s veins leaving his heart pounding afterward. When the show went right it was magic.

* * *

At lunch time, Richie headed to the fridge in the break room peering into it as if it might hold answers to some of the world’s greatest questions.

“What are you doing?” Stan asked, watching him from the door.

“I slept too late to pack a lunch.” Richie began pushing things aside in the fridge, no doubt making a mess.

“I know, I covered for you, remember?”

Richie clicked his tongue, sending Stan finger guns as thanks. He then pulled a bundle wrapped in saran wrap out of the back of the fridge.

“What is that?” Stan asked as Richie began to unravel it like the world’s worst Christmas present.

“Looks like fruitcake from last week’s non-denominational holiday party.” Richie brought it to his nose to sniff.

“Richie, no! That’s from over a week ago.” Stan said, coming to take the fruitcake out of Richie’s hands.

“It’s fine, it’s fruitcake. That shit never spoils.”

“Here,” Stan said, pulling out a Tupperware. “I brought some left overs from last night’s dinner.”

Richie’s jaw dropped in excitement. The Urises knew how to make good food. “Amazing.”

Richie went to the table and pulled out a chair indicating that Stan should join him. Stan did so watching Richie shovel the cold leftovers into his mouth.

“The phones were lighting up like crazy this morning. Who knew that meeting your partners family would spark up such a heated debate?” Stan said leaning on his forearms.

“And here I thought I was the only one trying to avoid it,” Richie said, before stuffing his mouth full of mashed potatoes. He smiled, “besides you of course.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “Gross, Rich. I am not avoiding anything. Patty will meet the whole gang when the time is right.”

“She’s going to get eaten alive.”

“Okay, just because you don’t like her doesn’t mean that everyone else is going to feel the same way.” Stan said.

“I like her. It’s just…”

“What?”

“She wears a lot of sweater sets.”

“Sweater sets really? That’s all you’ve got?”

“It’s unsettling. She’s got a deep, dark secret.”

“You are worse than my dad. You find a reason to dislike every one I have ever introduced you to,” Stan said, leaving the break room.

Richie hurried to follow him. “Or they have failed to find a reason to be liked by me.”

Stan shot a look over his shoulder, but didn’t stop to retort.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Stan and Richie were working at their desks when Beverly came by. Well Stan was working; Richie was playing with a fidget spinner while he spun slowly from side to side in his chair. The perfect picture of ADHD. Stan tried not to look at him to avoid from feeling sea sick. Beverly knocked on Stan’s desk to draw their attention. A smile was on her face. 

“Great show today, you guys.”

“Thank you, Bev. Holiday cookie,” Stan offered.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Beverly said, grabbing one of the beautifully iced cookies from the tin on Stan’s desk.

“Good numbers?” Richie asked.

“Great numbers. People are tweeting like crazy about their own meet the family stories hashtag Trashmouth and the Brain is trending.”

“Right on,” Richie said, before fist bumping Stan.

“It gets better. Ben Hanscom from Satellite Radio just called.”

Richie sat up straight.

“Satellite Radio?” Stan asked, his voice strained.

“What did he say?” Richie asked.

“That they’re interest in taking _Trashmouth and the Brain_ to a national level,” Beverly’s pitch rose in excitement. 

Richie stood up. “Are you kidding me?”

“Nuh-huh,” Beverly said, shaking her head. 

“Is this a joke?”

Beverly shook her head again still smiling.

“Is this like the time you said Chris Evans called the station for a date with me?”

“Oh yeah… that was a good day,” Beverly said with a mischievous look in her eye before laughing.

Stan stood to intervene. “Forget that. This is amazing news.”

“You bet it is,” Beverly said, reverting to her job as their producer. “They want to do a crossover for the next five days to see if you appeal to their audience before any big moves are made.”

“For real?” Richie asked.

Beverly nodded.

“This is amazing.”

“I think I’m speechless,” Richie said.

“That never happens,” Stan said.

Richie jabbed him in the ribs.

“No one has chemistry like you guys,” Beverly said with another laugh. “It’s time for the country to hear what I’ve always known. _Trashmouth and the Brain_ is great radio. Simple as that.”

“Thanks, Bev, but no matter what you are our producer. You gotta come with us,” Stan said.

“No question,” Richie said.

“Well then you better make these next five days count,” Beverly said. “Good job you two.”

She snatched another cookie from Stan’s desk before returning to her office.

Stan and Richie looked at one another still not believing the news.

“Stan, we’re going national.” Richie said.

“Our chance to make a real impact, this is what we’ve always wanted.”

“Ever since our ridiculous high school show.”

“Lunch Wake Up with Richie and Stan,” Stan said, doing their old intro.

Richie whistled, a sliding tone, just like the chime after their show began. He laughed. “I think this calls for the best friends forever power shake.”

“Oh no, Rich. No.” Stan said looking away for anything to save him from what was to come.

“What?” Richie looked like a rejected puppy. “It’s the shake. It marks when we officially became best friends. You too good for the shake?”

Stan could feel a smile coming to his face despite his best effort to remain stoic.

Richie grinned, “Come on.”

They slapped hands, back slapped, high-fived before turning. Richie was making explosion noises with his mouth. In unison they said, “Richie and Stan united forever. Yes!”

These last words were accented with more high fives.

“Hey am I interrupting anything?”

Stan and Richie were pulled from their childhood handshake to see Patty standing before them. She had a slightly embarrassed look on her face, but it was unclear if she was embarrassed by what they had been doing or that she was interrupting. And of course she was wearing a pale blue sweater seat with pearls.

“Patty, you’re here early,” Stan said, heart pounding as if he had been caught doing something wrong. But that was silly. It was only a handshake.

“Oh is that a problem?” She asked, obviously worried that it might be.

Stan glanced at Richie, before looking back at his girlfriend. “No of course not.”

“I like your sweater. Where’d you get it?” Richie asked.

Stan turned to look at him, but Patty didn’t sense any of the sarcasm rolling of Richie and answered honestly.

“The mall! Yeah they’re on sale because Christmas is over –”

“We should go,” Stan said, before Richie could make any more fun of Patty. “I’ll be back in an hour, Rich.”

“Bye,” Richie waved them off.

Stan offered Patty his arm, leading her out of the office before sending one final glare over his shoulder at Richie.

Richie watched them go, laughing at the interaction. “It’s never going to last.”

He grabbed one of Stan’s cookies, before going back to his desk to work.

* * *

At the Clubhouse Coffee Bar, Stan and Patty ordered their drinks before sitting down at one of the tables by the large windows. The cafe was still decorated for Christmas. On the tables were little floral centerpieces in white and red. Thick garland hung over the big bay windows filling the air with its balsam scent. Stan thought that it was rare for a place to use live garland these days, a vestige of the old days. He would have to tell his dad about it for Les Etoiles next year. The smell of coffee and baking pastries mixed with orange and clove. It was a distinctly holiday smell. Around them people chatted easily to the tune of the milk steamers and baristas calling out orders. It was a nice escape from the office.

Patty was sipping her tea listening Stan as be explained the plan Beverly had outlined to them earlier that day.

“So we’re going to start doing some crossover episodes beginning tomorrow,” He concluded.

“Wow that’s great,” Patty said, but Stan could tell her heart wasn’t in it.

“What’s wrong?”

“No,” she tried for a smile, but it fell flat. “I was listening to your show this morning and it felt like you and Richie were making fun of the fact that Connor and I are not invited to dinner tonight.”

“Oh no, we embellish things for the show,” Stan said. “And trust me I want you to meet the whole Tozier-Uris gang, but in due time.”

Stan didn’t notice the uncomfortable look that came to Patty’s face. He continued on. “But I’m warning you they are nuts.”

“But why can’t I just meet your father and sister? What do the Toziers have to do with us?” Patty asked.

“Well you know our dads are really a package deal. We do everything together. We may not be family by name, but we are family.” Stan said with a fond smile. It was something his mother used to say.

“So if we end up together,” Patty let out a nervous laugh, “um, you’re telling me that we’d be spending the holidays with Richie’s family every time?”

Stan realized how unusual this must seem to Patty. He had had his whole life to get used to the idea, but it was clear she was struggling with it. But as he looked at her, fidgeting under his gaze, he realized it wasn’t about their families at all. “This is about Richie isn’t it?”

“I mean you guys are always texting. You… you have all these inside jokes, you have a secret handshake. It’s a bit strange,” Patty said as kindly as she could.

“Patty, like I told you, Richie and I, we’ve known each other our entire lives. If something were to happen it would have happened by now. We’re just friends. I promise you.”

“You ever… um… you ever had feelings for him?” Patty asked.

Stan smiled his on-air smile. “No. Of course not.”

“Okay.” The relief in her tone was palatable. She let out a little laugh. “I’m sorry I don’t mean to be…”

“A jealous girlfriend?” Stan asked.

“Yeah.” Patty said with a shy smile.

“That’s okay. It’s sweet you get jealous over me, but you know that nothing is going to happen between me and Richie, right?”

Patty nodded, her blonde curls bouncing over her shoulder in their ponytail.

Stan smiled at her warmly feeling the need to change the subject. “The sweater is on point today, you look absolutely charming, like Lois Lane. I’ve always had a thing for her.”

Patty smiled for real.

Stan was happy to see it. He thought that was the end of his troubles, but of course it wasn’t.

* * *

That night Richie and Stan walked to Les Etoiles. Richie carried the bottle of Rose he had bought for the occasion, while Stan had stuffing in a casserole dish with a lid. Once they got to Les Etoiles it would be heated up in the kitchen. It was a nice evening for a walk, brisk but by no means freezing. Lights were strung up in the trees which lined the road, casting warm shadows on their faces. A few blocks over it sounded like someone was singing Auld Lang Syne.

“You excited to tell everyone the big news?” Richie asked.

“Oh yeah. My dad is probably going to be so proud he’ll break out the 1967 Chateau Baptiste.”

Richie peered at the label of the bottle in his hands. “And outshine my 2019 Rose? He wouldn’t dare.”

Stan chuckled. His thoughts returned to Patty. After they had parted he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what she had said. He knew that he would never cheat on Patty, and that her insecurity in the relationship was something she needed to address, but he wondered if there was anything more he could do for her to help secure her worries. He let out a small sigh. 

“You okay? Is anything wrong?” Richie asked, grabbing Stan’s arm to stop him.

“I don’t know. Patty and I had a weird conversation today.” Stan shifted his weight uneasily.

“About what?”

“She was bummed she wasn’t invited tonight.” Stan said, deciding not to get into everything else. Richie would be insufferable if he knew Patty thought there might be something between them.

Strangely Richie looked relieved. “You too? Connor was not impressed with our segment. He made me promise to invite him next year.”

“Wow, so we’re thinking long term. That is a first.” Stan teased despite himself.

“Eh, who knows what the future holds.” Richie shrugged.

“And that is why you are perpetually single.” Stan said, taking off for their fathers’ restaurant.

“What? I’m a realist.” Richie said, chasing after him down the sidewalk.

They arrived at Les Etoiles’s doors. Stan pulled them open, and Richie followed him in. Immediately they were greeted by a rush of heat.

The dim restaurant had been intimately lit, with low lights in the ceilings and candles on the each table, several of which had been pushed together to form one long one at the front of the room just by the stage which had been dimmed for this evening.

Wentworth Tozier was moving the last of the chairs into place, but he turned upon their entrance. 

“Hey, dad.” Richie called out.

Wentworth smiled at the two younger people. “Hey there’s my boy.”

He pulled Richie into a hug, placing sloppy wet kissed on Richie’s cheeks.

“Dad. C’mon. I just saw you yesterday.” Richie was flushed, but Stan suspected it was from the cold and not the affection as the Toziers had always been openly affectionate.

Wentworth merely laughed, clapping his son on the shoulder. He moved to greet Stan. “Stanley, you look great. As always.”

“Thank you so much, Went.”

Donald Uris entered the dining room, coming to give his son a hug.

“Hi, Dad.” Stan said in a gentle tone he reserved for his father.

“Interesting show today. What is this nonsense about you two being scared of bringing your partners to meet us?” Donald asked after pulling away from his son.

“Dad, remember when I brought Avery to Thanksgiving? All that interrogating and he nearly choked on his turkey. Probably still needs therapy after that night.” Stan said.

“Now that was an entertaining Thanksgiving,” Richie said with a grin to his dad.

“I thought he was a bonehead,” Donald said. “For crying out loud he was a Red Sox fan.”

“He was from Boston.”

Donald made a noise of disgust as he took their coats to the other room.

Maggie Tozier came in carrying a large bowl of mashed potatoes.

“Hi, Mom,” Richie said, kissing her cheek.

“Hi, honey. Would you put this on the table?” She passed him the bowl.

“Are there any potatoes in this, or is it all just butter?” He stuck his finger in to taste it. Stan made a face. Some things never changed.

Maggie laughed at her son, before turning to her husband. “Did you ask them about the show?”

Wentworth shrugged.

“Come on Mom, you know you can’t take that stuff personally.” Richie said.

“Well maybe if you actually did introduce us to one of your boyfriends –”

Stan let out a little laugh.

“– you would see that we can behave ourselves.”

“Eh,” Wentworth said raising a hand. “Speak for yourself, Mags.”

Maggie laughed at her husband before she turned to Stan.

“Stanley!” She pulled him into a hug. “Loved the crock pot. You really nailed it this year.”

“Oh I’m so glad that you liked it,” Stan said

Richie walked over to them, pointing at both of them “betrayal. Both of you.”

Stan and Maggie just laughed.

The door opened, and Stan’s older sister, Kate came in with her husband, Matt, and their son, Robbie. Everyone moved to greet them.

“There they are,” Donald said.

“Traffic was unbelievable,” Kate said, coming to hug her own family and then the Toziers.

“How’s my favorite guy today?” Donald asked hugging Robbie.

“I’m good, Grandpa.”

“On a scale of one to ten how were the presents this year?”

“Eight and a half.”

“Good enough. Better than last year. Go give your Uncle Stan a hug.”

Robbie moved to do so. Stan wrapped his nephew up in a tight hug.

“So did you hear their radio show this morning?” Maggie asked the newcomers.

“No we missed it, what happened?” Matt asked.

Maggie let out a scoff, gesturing for Donald to take this one.

“Let me ask you something, what was it like meeting Andrea and me for the first time?”

Kate let out a little laugh as her husband thought about the question. “Don’t remind me.”

“Watching the movie _Meet the Parents_ felt like a documentary,” Matt said.

The parents laughed at that. Kate just looked at Stan who cooed sympathetically.

“Are you talking about me? Me?” Donald asked. 

“Okay, listen everyone. Stan and I have some exciting news,” Richie said.

“Oh let me guess. You decided to sell your baseball card collection, so I can finally clear out the attic.” Maggie said.

“Not a chance, mom. Those cards are an investment, wait and see.”

Maggie rolled her eyes.

“It’s better, okay?” Stan said. “ _Trashmouth and the Brain_ will be airing nationally on Satellite Radio starting tomorrow!”

There were exclamations of shock and good cheer. Everyone knew how long Richie and Stan had been waiting for a break like this.

“Wow, our very own Richard and Stanley are going to be famous,” Wentworth said.

“You know what this calls for,” Donald said.

Stanley sent Richie a look that said I told you so. 

“Here it comes.” He said under his breath. 

Richie looked excited.

“A group hug!” Don said, pulling everyone toward him.

“A what?” Stan asked.

Richie sent back a look of bafflement as he and Stan were pulled into a hug by their families. It felt good, but it certainly wasn’t what he had expected.

“Now let’s sit down to eat before the food gets cold,” Maggie said.

The group pulled away moving to the table.

Donald and Wentworth took the two ends of the table, as was tradition. Maggie sat at Wentworth’s right hand, Kate sat at her father’s, her son beside her and her husband on the other side. Across from her was Stan, Richie beside him. Plates were filled and passed around the table.

“This looks delicious,” Richie said, raising a glass. “You have out done yourselves.”

“Well thank you,” Maggie said, raising her own.

Everyone clinked glasses with a round of cheers.

“I miss Grandma Andrea’s stuffing,” Robbie said.

Donald’s face became thoughtful. “Me too, buddy. Her stuffing was always the best.”

Kate rubbed her son’s shoulder. “She left big shoes to fill, but her spirit is always with us.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone remembered Kate and Stan’s mother.

“So how are tickets selling for the annual New Year’s Eve party?” Richie asked.

Wentworth glanced at Donald.

“What are those looks for?” Stan asked.

“Oh come on, let’s not talk business during dinner.” Wentworth said with a forced smile.

“You serious? You love talking shop,” Richie said.

“It’s fine people are still in Christmas mode. We’ll sell more in the next few days,” Maggie said with a shrug.

“They used to sell out in a day,” Kate said.

“Unfortunately times are changing,” Donald said.

Stan looked from Kate to their father, “well should we be worried?”

“Not at all. Now please let’s enjoy this delicious dinner. Will you pass the potatoes please?” He addressed this last part to Wentworth.

“I don’t know it’s about forty pounds, I’d hate to break my back. How bout you pass that plate of yours around.”

Donald rolled his eyes with a chuckle, and passed his plate to Kate. Despite their best efforts there was still a solemn mood at the table.

* * *

After dinner, Kate and Matt were the first to leave as they had the farthest commute back to the suburbs. Donald went to get their coats passing them to each member of the family as they said their goodbyes. 

“Well thank you all so much for the new material for our show,” Stan said dryly. “And Kate, thank you so much for the desserts they were amazing.”

“Thanks, Stan. Mom’s famous recipe.” Kate said with a nostalgic smile.

“I helped,” Robbie said.

Stan leaned down to hug his nephew. “That must be why it’s so good. Bye, guys.”

What followed was one final chorus of goodbyes as Kate, Matt, and Robbie left. Once they were gone Les Etoiles was quieter. The somber mood from before crept back in as Maggie went around dimming the lamps on the tables.

Richie went over to where his father had begun to reset the chairs. “Dad, what’s going on with the bar.”

“Eh, what can I say, kid. Seems like no one comes here to listen to live jazz anymore.”

“But this place has been a Portland staple since the thirties. Don’t people know that? I mean every famous jazz musician ever who has ever lived has played here.” Richie said agitatedly running his fingers through his hair.

“I know it son. But it may just be the end of an era.” Wentworth said, before going to where his wife stood.

Richie was left alone, leaning against the bar. He let out a heavy sigh before going to where Stan was waiting for him by the door. He opened the foyer door for Stan, before gazing at the dining room of Les Etoiles one last time. The lights were dim, but it looked as if the room were just waiting for patrons. If Richie closed his eyes he could imagine them here in the dark, the bluesy jazz flowing through them as easily as the spirits. But no matter how easily he could picture it, the restaurant was still empty and it seemed like it might remain that way until the place shut down. The thought made him sadder than he could say. He turned before Stan could notice his hesitation and together they walked out into the cold Portland night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the first crossover episodes with Satellite Radio. Stan and Richie started by introducing themselves on air before going into details about last night’s family dinner. Stan laughed as Richie recalled a joke Robbie had told him, and Stan was sure to put extra emphasis on how Maggie always knew Richie’s gifts to her had come from Stan. It made Richie roll his eyes, a feeling of victory stirred in Stan’s gut as he had finally gotten one over Richie.

After that calls from across the whole United States started coming in.

“Sam from Cincinnati, you are on the air. And what can we help you with today?” Stan asked.

“Well I just met my girlfriend’s parents over Christmas, and ever since she’s been really distant. I’m worried that her parents told her they think she can do better,” the caller said.

“You see, this is what I’ve been talking about. Family interfering with a perfectly good thing.” Richie said.

Stan ignored him. “How long have you been together?”

“About three months.” 

“What’d I tell ya? Too early.” Richie said.

“My advice, Sam, is next time you see her parents ask a lot of questions. People love talking about themselves.” Stan said.

Richie muttered well I sure do under his breath. 

Stan focused on what he had been saying. “And remember treat their daughter like the princess she is. That way they know you are a gentleman.”

“Huh. Okay that’s not a bad idea,” Sam said.

Richie rolled his eyes at Stan’s saccharine and traditional advice. Stan wouldn’t admit it, but Richie knew he was a romantic at heart, but that sort of think didn’t always connect with their listeners. “Look Sam, meeting the parents is like beating Bowser’s castle in Super Mario. Complete that level and the rest is smooth sailing, know what I mean?”

Stan looked at Richie as if he were insane.

“Totally.” Their caller said. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, bud. Good luck.” Richie pressed the button to end the call.

“Seriously? That’s your advice?” Stan asked.

“Not everything has to be complicated. Alright time for a quick commercial break. Don’t blow away out there. _Trashmouth and the Brain_ will be right back,” Richie pressed another button to take them off the air.

“You’re a child.” Stan said.

“What? It’s good advice.”

Stan shook his head and the show continued.

* * *

After the show in their office, Richie was tossing a stress ball up and down while leaning on Stan’s desk.

“Today was great,” Stan said. “So many new callers from all over the place.”

“I think it was one of our best shows yet. Hopefully Ben Hanscom thinks so.”

Beverly entered at that moment.

“Speak of the devil,” Richie said, plastering on his smile he used for promotional photos, toothy and shy like a kid asking his mom for something she’ll never agree to. “Any words from the higher ups?”

Beverly leaned against Richie’s desk resignedly.

“Did they like us?” Stan asked.

Beverly shrugged. “I don’t know how to tell you guys this, but –”

“Oh no, they hated us.” Stan said

“No… I’m just being silly,” Beverly laughed. “They loved it!”

“Not cool, Bev.” Richie said.

“In fact they loved it so much they want you to host a New Years Eve segment live on the air. You’ll introduce Patty and Connor to both your families.”

Richie’s smile fell. “They want us to introduce them to our families on the air?”

“On New Years Eve, yeah,”

“Isn’t that stepping into their privacy. I just don’t think Patty will agree to do it,” Stan said.

“Jokes aside, I think it’s a little early for me to take that step with Connor.”

“Come on this is national exposure we’re talking about here. You could reach millions of people if this deal goes through. Unless you’d rather stay local forever?”

Richie turned to Stan. “She’s right. This could be our only chance to go big.”

“Well where did they want us to do it?” Stan asked.

“They’re looking for a venue that isn’t already sold out for New Years.” Beverly said.

“Hold on, how bout we do it at Les Etoiles?” Richie said, standing up needing to release the sudden burst of energy.

“Les Etoiles?” Bev asked.

“It’ll boost sales for the club,” Richie said his thoughts running a mile a minute. This could solve all their fathers’ problems. It was brilliant.

“It would mean a lot of free advertising,” Stan said, catching some of Richie’s excitement. It was contagious at this point.

“It’s a win win.”

“Soo… is that a yes?” Beverly asked, looking between the two of them.

Richie looked to Stan. He didn’t care much about what this might do to Connor and him, but he knew that Stan was a lot more careful in relationships. And as much as Richie wanted to do this, he would never do anything which might threaten Stan or his comfort.

“Let’s do it.” Stan said.

“What he said,” Richie agreed.

“Perfect. Get confirmation from Patty and Connor by the end of the day.” Beverly said, before returning to her office. On her way there, she passed Patty. The young woman was holding two coffees in her hand. She was here to surprise her boyfriend. Stan and Richie had yet to notice her.

“This is going to be the best New Years ever!” Richie said. In his enthusiasm he picked Stan up, spinning him as he hugged him. And for once Stan didn’t complain. In fact his heart swooped in his chest.

Patty watched the interaction silently, before turning to leave.

“Okay, ow. Rich. Put me down.” Stan said, hitting Richie’s shoulder.

The other man obliged, and yet Stan still felt dizzy.

* * *

That afternoon, Richie and Stan had called their dads to see if they could meet at Les Etoiles. Their fathers agreed, obviously curious about what their children had to ask.

When they arrived at the restaurant there weren’t many customers, which wasn’t surprising seeing as it was the middle of the day, but Richie was still depressed by it. The place was so different than he remembered it as a child. On the little stage at the front of the room, a lone jazz pianist played. Wentworth was behind the bar, Donald in front waiting for a refill for table three.

“Hey dads, can we have a word with you?” Stan asked as they entered.

“What is it?” Donald asked.

“Maybe we should grab a booth,” Richie said.

“Let me finish up with this order and I’ll be right over,” Donald said.

Wentworth put two glasses on Donald’s tray before following Stan and Richie over to the booth. Donald joined them after he had delivered the order.

“So what’s this big request?” Wentworth asked.

“Within reason,” Donald added.

Stan looked at Richie before starting to speak. “We have an opportunity to host a live show on New Years Eve for Satellite Radio. They’re looking for a venue, but we’d like to host it here. Les Etoiles will be broadcast across the whole country. There will be free publicity and lots of good press. What do you think?”

“What do we think? Come on!” Wentworth laughed. “Of course we agree. This is wonderful!”

“The whole country? Wow. Our prayers have been answered,” Donald said.

“Great, we’ll call Bev and tell her you guys are in.” Richie said, smiling.

Donald looked around at the holiday decor. “We gotta take down these holiday decorations and start dolling this place up for New Years.”

“Amen, let’s go find that New Year’s box right now.”

“Okay.”

The older men rose and headed toward the back room. As they walked Stan and Richie could still hear their excited murmurings.

“This is gonna be just like the old days!”

“We should book a headliner.”

Stan smiled. “I love seeing them so excited.”

“Me too. This is going to be great.” Richie said.

“Yeah. Now all we have to do is get Patty and Connor to sign on.” Stan bit at his bottom lip.

“We’re having dinner at my place tonight. I’ll call you after and let you know how it goes.”

“Perfect.” But Stan’s thoughts weren’t on Richie’s dinner. Instead he was trying to fit together an argument that would convince Patty to put their relationship even further into the public eye. He almost wished he had never agreed to this, it was too much, but seeing their dads’ excitement; Stab couldn’t back down now.

Distantly the pianist had started a new song, both Richie and Stan turned in their seats to look over their shoulder.

“He’s pretty good.” Richie said.

“My mom loved this song.” Stan looked over a Richie, before looking down at his lap.

Richie leaned and bumped Stan’s shoulder companionably.

Stan looked up at him with a small smile. He knew that so long as he had Richie by his side everything would be alright.

* * *

That night, Stan was pacing around his kitchen. He had tried to call Patty, but so far he had only been getting her voicemail box. It was starting to get late, and Stan was beginning to panic. It wasn’t like her to be so distant. Even if she couldn’t talk at the moment she usually was able to text him back. But it was like she wasn’t even acknowledging him at all, and she wouldn’t do that unless she had a good reason.

“Patty, I’ve been trying to call you all day. I’m just getting a bit worried. Anyway, I have exciting news, so call me back.” Stan said, leaving another message.

As he finished his phone rang. It was Patty. He hurried to pick it up. 

“Patty, where have you been? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, Stan. I just can’t do this anymore.” Patty sounded as if she had been crying.

“Wait what? You’re not being serious.” Stan couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I am. I can’t see you anymore. I’m sorry.” Patty sniffled, and Stan wondered if perhaps she was crying now.

“Let’s just talk about this.” Stan said, beginning to feel desperate.

There was a knock at Stan’s door. He raised his head, confused. He rushed to go get it.

“Hold on, Patty. Someone’s at the door.” 

“Stan, seriously this is what I’m talking about.”

“I know, Patty. Let’s just talk about this. We need to – Richie? What are you doing here?” 

Standing outside was Richie, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders up around his ears. Stan felt his gut fall out from under him. Something was wrong. He knew from Richie’s expression. As soon as the door opened Richie said, “We need to talk.”

Richie pushed his way into Stan’s apartment going to stand in the kitchen while Stan closed the door.

“What’s he doing there?” Patty’s voice was shrill in Stan’s ear, so unlike her normal self.

“I don’t know why he’s here. He just showed up,” Stan said trying to soothe her.

“We’re done.”

“Patty, you’re not being rational. Let’s just talk about this.” Stan could feel Richie watching him curiously, but he tried to ignore Richie and focus on Patty’s voice.

“I have.”

“So that’s it? You’ve made up your mind, just like that?”

“Goodbye, Stan.” Patty said, hanging up.

Stan pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it. Slowly he walked to where Richie was, a puzzled hurt look on his face. He couldn’t believe how easily it had ended. Six months gone down the drain.

“Are you okay?” Richie asked, forgetting about his problems for the moment.

“I just got dumped.” Stan’s voice sounded small and faraway.

“Well if that isn’t just the cherry on top.” Richie said, running his fingers through his hair.

“The cherry on top of what?”

“Connor just broke up with me too.”

“This is so bad.” Stan said as he slouched over the breakfast bar. He began to cry, as Richie awkwardly patted his head as if that was any sort of comfort.

“Yeah,” Richie said.

“Oh, Rich.” Stan sniffled.

“Yep.” Richie felt hopeless. So much for their good intentions.

* * *

Richie couldn’t watch Stan continue to wallow against his breakfast bar. It was too sad. Finally he managed to convince Stan to move to the living room, although it hadn’t been easy. Richie had had to guide Stan, the other man leaning heavily on him the entire way. He had dragged his feet like a little kid reluctant to go to bed. It would have been cute if the circumstances hadn’t been so dire. Once he had gotten Stan settled, Richie began to run options in his head when it became apparent that Stan wasn’t going to say anything.

After sitting for awhile in silence, Stan finally acknowledged Richie again. His eyes were puffy from crying, his nose red and wet. He rubbed it with the sleeve of his sweater, for once not caring about being clean.

“What kind of person breaks up with you over the phone? Everyone knows the two week cut off is for a text break up and one month for a call break up. I mean come on. Woman up, Patty.” Stan said. It would seem his grief was being replaced by anger.

“Forget about that, what are we going to do about the New Year’s Eve show? We need a plan.” Richie said. Stan was the smartest person he knew and he needed his partner’s brain right now.

“Is that seriously what you’re thinking about right now?” Stan asked obviously scandalized.

“Yes! This is our big break.”

“No you know what? This is a disaster. I need to call Bev, ASAP.” Stan said reaching for his phone. 

Richie was faster. He grabbed it away from Stan holding it above his head. “Woah, woah, woah, we can’t call Beverly.”

“Well how are we supposed to do the meet the parents segment if we have no dates to introduce them to?” Stan hiccuped.

“We will hire people, actors, to pretend to be Patty and Connor,” Richie said.

“Ugh, that’s a terrible idea.”

“Why?”

“Connor’s face is all over your social media.”

“Fuck.” Richie pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes.

Stan sighed. “I can’t believe I’m single. Again.”

“Alright, enough.”

Stan looked at Richie betrayed. He wanted to wallow.

“We need a change of scenery. Maybe some food. How about we go grab a bite to eat?”

“How can you be hungry at a time like this?” Stan asked.

“Stan, babe, I’m always hungry.”

Stan rolled his eyes.

“Come on, up,up,” Richie said offering his hands to Stan who pointedly looked away. Richie flapped his hands to get Stan’s attention.

Stan looked at him, and Richie thought he looked a bit like a basset hound, sad brown eyes and all. But Richie was a man on a mission and he would not be swayed. Finally Stan rose and grouchily went to grab his coat.

* * *

Although time felt sluggish since Stan’s break up, it was not as late as he had assumed and there was a surprising amount of nightlife still going on. The chilly night air seemed to wake them up, giving them new life as Richie led Stan to a food truck a few blocks over without once mentioning the break ups or New Year’s Eve, for that Stan was grateful. From the vendor Stan just got a hot chocolate as he needed soothing, while Richie ended up getting a decaf coffee and sandwich. 

As they began walking back to his apartment, Stan held his hot coco between both hands enjoying its warmth.

“How else can we make the New Year’s Eve segment a home run?” Richie asked, still thinking about their predicament. It would seem they were back on this.

“Are you not even sad about Connor?” Stan asked.

“Of course, but if it wasn’t meant to be, it wasn’t meant to be.” Richie shrugged, pulling out his phone.

“You know, for two people that make a living giving relationship advice, we’re sure not very good at relationships.” Stan said with a sad little laugh.

Richie snorted.

“What could possibly be funny right now?” Stan stopped walking.

“A fan just tweeted she thinks you and I should be together, and it’s got like two thousand likes.”

“Yeah I know, they’ve wanted us to be together ever since I came out as bi.” Stan shrugged. Richie had never hidden his sexuality from their fans, and although there had always been some listeners who had shipped them before Stan had come out, they showed up in droves after. It wasn’t uncommon for them to receive hundreds of tweets about it.

“That’s it!” Richie said, looking up from his phone at Stan.

“What’s it?”

Richie made a noise as if his brain was exploding, his hands moving out to represent the blast. “What if on New Year’s Eve, you and I surprise the fans by telling them that we are together?”

“What? Richie, no.”

“Think, think about it. The fans will go wild. It’d be front page news. We’d get crazy ratings and the execs would see how many people care about our show. It’s a no brainer.”

“This is insane.” Stan said.

“You mean genius.”

“You’re actually serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Satellite Radio, Stan.” Richie said, reminding Stan of the stakes.

“Okay,” Stan said slowly, thinking through it. “But what happens when they find out it’s a lie?”

“They never need to know. After we go national, we’ll let it slip that we casually decided to remain friends.” Richie shrugged as if it were just that simple.

“No, Richie. This is a bad idea.” Stan said worrying at his bottom lip.

“Stan, with a national show we’d be able to help millions of people across the country.”

There was a light shining behind Richie’s eyes, and the excitement was beginning to get beyond Stan’s control. He didn’t know if he could stop Richie, or if he even wanted to stop Richie anymore. Because, oh how that light burned. Stan would follow Richie anywhere, damn the consequences. It could all be so easy if he just gave in. Save Les Etoiles, get syndicated, all with one little white lie. And it wasn’t just the excitement. It was how seriously Richie was taking all this. He was passionate to save their parents’ business, and Stan wanted to do whatever he could to help him achieve this dream.

“… it’s what we always wanted.” Stan said under his breath.

“Think of the book deals we’d get offered,” Richie said, grabbing Stan’s arm.

And here Stan felt the normal, teasing Richie returning to him. He felt like he could roll his eyes at Richie, smile. “Okay… Now you’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“And Les Etoiles needs it. There’s no getting around that. I don’t know about you but I’m not ready to accept the end of an era.”

Stan paused, end of an era. It sounded so final. Stan could feel his resolve beginning to slip. This was crazy. He looked at Richie, willing his goofy spontaneous friend to replace this serious doppelganger, but instead Richie was staring at him from behind thick lenses.

“Stan, you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” Richie said seriously. Then he whispered, “say yes.”

Stan needed Richie to make a joke, say something which would break this tension. But instead Richie was giving him those puppy dog eyes. The ones Stan had never really learned to say no to, only found ways to make short-lived excuses to get out of answering.

“Say yes.” Richie whispered again. He began to shimmy from side to side, “say yes, come on. Say it Stan. Let me hear it. Say it.”

Any resolve Stan wished to cling to disappeared from under his feet. He leaned in and whispered back, “yes.”

“Yes! YES!” Richie ended up screaming into Stan’s ear. 

Stan pushed him away and took off down the sidewalk before he could rationalize what he had agreed to. However, as he ran he couldn’t help but feel giddy. Drunk off life.

* * *

The next morning Stan was nervously pacing their office. In the daylight their plan seemed insane. It had seemed plausible last night, when Stan felt like he could fly, but now? There was no way this could work. There were too many people they would need to convince: Beverly, Kate and Matt, their parents. Oh god. Their parents. But before they even got that far they would needed to convince Beverly of the change of plan and that seemed enormous enough as it was.

“Are you sure she’s going to buy it? She’s known us a really long time.” Stan said, picking at the quick of his thumbnail.

“I know. I mean you usually go for the quirky bookworm, and I usually date… ” Richie stopped so as not to offend Stan.

“Sexy and cool?” Stan said with a hint of humor.

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“I can be sexy and cool. I can be sexy and cool, you know.” It sounded as if Stan were trying to convince himself more than Richie.

Richie let out an amused huff.

“You find that funny?” Stan asked.

“No. It’s just that I’ve known you for so long that it’s hard to see you that way.”

“Well you better start or else we’re never gonna convince her.”

He had a point.

“Ooh… Maybe we should be… kissing when she comes in,” Richie said. “Just get caught in the act.”

Stan turned to look at Richie like he was from another planet. “Kissing? Like on the mouth?”

“Yes, on the mouth! What are we in middle school?” Stan looked ready to retort, but they didn’t have time to waste, so Richie pressed on. “Look, we need her to really believe we are a couple or else she’s never going to let us go though with the New Year’s Eve party.”

“Okay, but I need to know what I’m working with. Let me smell your breath.” Stan said, crossing his arms.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

Richie leaned in so Stan could smell his breath. “Well?”

“When was the last time you brushed your teeth?” Stan’s nose scrunched up, his brows furrowed.

“This morning like a regular person.”

“Just a peck. No theatrics.” Stan said.

“Of course just a peck! I’m not insane!” Richie was getting dangerously loud.

“Well this whole thing is insane, and it’s your big idea.”

Over Stan’s shoulder Richie saw Beverly leave her office. They were running out of time.

“She’s coming,” Richie said. He moved forward so he could stand in line with Stan. “You ready?”

“Are you sure about this?” Stan was getting cold feet.

“Of course not,” Richie tried to sound calm.

“Okay go.” Stan said, making a face that had the stakes been anything but this would have made Richie laugh. The pout was one of pure disgust, and desperation to just get this over with. Stan certainly knew how to get a guy in the mood.

Richie leaned in, trying to ignore the nerves that were suddenly shooting up his belly racing across his spine. He placed on hand on Stan’s hip bone, the other going to the small of his back. Stan moved instinctively closer. Richie could feel Stan’s breath warm on his face. Their lips connected, and Richie felt sparks in his belly. Kissing his best friend wasn’t meant to feel like this. This was – 

“Richie! Stan!?”

They pulled apart like two teenagers who had just been caught, Richie’s hands still on Stan.

“Mom? Dad!” Richie asked. The butterflies were going away now and there was only the feeling of lead in his stomach. Standing before them were Mr. and Mrs. Tozier. A look of utter shock and confusion were on both their faces.

“What are you guys doing here?” Stan asked, his voice higher than normal.

“What’s going on?” Beverly asked, joining the group.

“Oh we came to meet Beverly to work out the party details,” Maggie explained.

“Am I losing my marbles or were you two just…” Wentworth gestured at the two of them, and Richie realized that he had yet to let go of Stan, but he just didn’t know where to move his hands. There was no precedent for this in his brain, and so instead it was just panicking. He would have laughed had it not been so weird.

“Kissing,” Maggie breathed. 

Richie barely had time to register the excitement in his mom’s tone. 

She continued, “wait, yes! Yes, they were kissing!”

“Kissing! What are you talking about?” Beverly looked a suspicious as if Mr. and Mrs. Tozier were pulling her leg.

Suddenly Richie was aware of how awkwardly he was standing. Stan seemed to feel it too as he turned, pressing his back against Richie allowing the other to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Not that this felt natural either. Nothing about what they were doing felt natural. But what else was left for them?

“What about Patty and Connor?” Wentworth asked.

Stan laughed nervously. “Oh… it’s a long story.”

“We broke up with them.” Richie said.

“Not that long then,” Wentworth said under his breath. But it was eclipsed by Beverly.

“What?!” 

She turned on the couple. Their nervous, dopey smiles dropped. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?”

“Oh, well, they’re in love!” Maggie said.

Richie wouldn’t have put it that way, but weirdly he felt grateful to his mom for so eloquently handling things.

Stan laughed again. It was that same nervous, almost hysterical laugh, and Richie wondered how anyone was buying this performance.

“Always knew this day would come,” Wentworth said. He and Maggie were both smiling like Richie had just taken his first steps.

Beverly turned to his parents and then back to them, the shock and confusion had yet to disappear. “Is this true?”

“We’ve been denying our feelings for so long, we just couldn’t push them away any longer.” Richie said, pressing a kiss into Stan’s temple to accentuate the point. He could feel Stan squirm against him, his ass rubbing against Richie’s groin. Probably wasn’t even aware of what he was doing, but why was Richie even thinking like this right now? They were best friends, he shouldn’t worry about getting a boner from Stan. What was going on?

Stan grinned, any wider and he’d look like a clown.

“YES!” Wentworth fist pumped the air. “My boy!”

His mother laughed. “This is amazing!”

Richie was taken aback by the reaction. He wondered if they’d fallen into some sort of time warp. 

“Our listeners are gonna lose their minds,” Beverly said

“Oh no, that’s the thing we’ve got to keep it secret until the New Year’s Eve party. No one else can know.” Stan said perhaps finally remembering his role in this whole farce.

“Mm, of course. The fans are in for a big surprise.” Beverly said, with a wink. “You know I always thought you two had a thing for each other.”

“This is wonderful! This is absolutely wonderful!” Wentworth had yet to stop gushing.

“We’re going to have to tell your dad, Stan.” Maggie said.

Richie’s blood froze at the thought. “no, no no. We don’t have to tell Donald.”

“Uh-huh,” his mother nodded.

“We don’t really have to tell him,” Richie protested

“Oh nonsense. We can't keep this form him,” Wentworth said. “Meet us at Les Etoiles after work so we can be your back up.”

“Mmhmm, and I’ll pack my taser, you know, just in case things get out of hand,” Maggie teased.

Most people thought Richie got his sense of humor from his father, when in fact it was his mother. He only wished he could take comfort in it now.

“Oh, I simply could not be happier,” Maggie said, rushing to the couple and pulling them into her mother’s embrace.

“Boy, you’ve made our year.” Wentworth said, coming over to clap Richie on the shoulder.

“Oh and mine too!” Beverly said smiling.

“Mm-hmm.” Maggie nodded.

“Bye now,” Richie said, trying to rush them out of the office.

“Bye,” Stan said.

“Bye,” Wentworth waved.

“So cute,” Maggie sighed.

Wentworth, Maggie, and Beverly went to the latter’s office to sign some papers. Leaving Richie and Stan in their office.

“Take care!” Richie called out for good measure, but the others didn’t turn back.

Once they were left alone Richie dropped his arm from around Stan’s shoulders. Stan moved away from Richie. They looked at one another, both wondering exactly what they had gotten themselves into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love on the previous chapter!! I really appreciate it. New chapter will be up tomorrow, please let me know what you think so far!!!  
> YRS.  
> TWoW


	3. Chapter 3

It was after lunch now, and Stan and Richie were walking to Les Etoiles to give Donald the good news. Ever since seeing the Toziers and Beverly’s reactions, Stan had begun to second guess the plan. Already it felt like it was growing out of proportion and soon what little control they had would be lost. Stan wondered if it was too late to take it back, say it had all been a misunderstanding. But then what would they do about the restaurant?

“Did you see all their faces? I mean, I’ve never seen them so excited.” Stan’s expression dropped. “Wait, wait, wait what happens when they find out that we’ve been lying to them?”

“Well they don’t need to find out. After New Year’s we reveal to them that we decided not to risk our friendship.” Richie shrugged.

Stan was jealous. Richie made it sound so easy. Like lying to their friends and family was so simple. He was starting to feel disgusted with himself for even going through with the lies.

“Ugh, I don’t know, Rich. This seems like a really, really bad idea.” 

“It’s fine. We used to prank our families all the time. What’s the difference?” Richie shrugged.

Stan leveled a look at Richie. “Remember that April Fools’ Day when we covered all the bathroom toilets of Les Etoiles with plastic wrap?”

“And your dad turned into the Hulk,” Richie added with a laugh.

“Exactly.” Stan said, waiting for the penny to drop. It didn’t take long.

Richie’s face fell. “He’s going to kill me isn’t he.”

Stan gave him a pat on the shoulder, like he was already a dead man walking. Richie shivered. No helping it now. They entered Les Etoiles. 

Inside Donald Uris was cleaning up the place. Maggie and Wentworth stopped what they were doing behind the bar and watched their approach.

“Hey, Dad,” Stan said.

Donald turned, obviously surprised that Richie and Stan were here during the middle of the day.

“What’s going on?”

“We have some news we wanted to share,” Stan said when it became apparent that Richie wasn’t going to be saying anything.

“News?” Donald asked.

Maggie and Wentworth shared a look, secretive smiles which were not very subtle. But Donald didn’t notice as all his attention was on Stan and Richie.

“Yes.” Stan elbowed Richie.

“I’m dating your son,” the words spilled out of Richie with little of the eloquence he was known for on air.

Donald stiffened, and suddenly Richie thought he might die, not for pranking their parents but for dating Stan in the first place. He braced for whatever might be coming his way.

“Dad, are you okay?” Stan asked. 

Donald stared at Richie wordlessly.

“Dad?” This had been a big mistake. There must still be time to – 

“Donald, don’t be hasty,” Wentworth said as he saw his business partner begin to deliberate, the words struggling to come.

Instead, Donald grabbed Richie by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“It’s time to crack open the 1967 Chateau Baptiste! Let’s celebrate.” He exclaimed, shaking Richie.

That was not the reaction either Stan or Richie had been expecting. Stan forced a smile because that was what was expected of him. Richie looked absolutely like a deer caught in the headlights that was trying to be happy about it. But neither of the parents noticed. Donald was too excited to finally be opening the wine. The Toziers were relieved that their business partner, and long time friend, wasn’t about to murder their only son.

Donald released Richie to go get the bottle of wine, leaving Stan and Richie alone. They glanced at one another, and then plastered on more smiles. This should be good news. The fact that their parents swallowed their lie should have comforted them as it was the biggest hurtle they faced, but why did it feel so wrong?

Wentworth and Maggie led Richie and Stan to a table.

“I have to know how it happened,” Maggie said.

Stan and Richie looked at one another. They hadn’t discussed this part of the plan, with everything that had been happening Stan had forgotten to even come up with a story.

“Maggie,” Wentworth said.

“Hush, Went. Don’t tell me you aren’t curious. So you just realized you had feelings for one another?” Maggie asked, with a wide smile.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Stan said with what he hoped was a shy sort of laugh.

“Oh it’s fate.” Maggie said.

“Who made the first move?” Wentworth asked, no longer trying to hide his curiosity.

“Stan.” Richie said.

“Richie.” Stan said at the same moment.

There was a beat, filled only by Maggie’s charmed laughter. “Oh, well who was it?”

“Me,” Stan and Richie said at once.

Stan could not believe this was happening, he quickly hid his frown with a forced laugh which Richie picked up. Maggie and Wentworth laughed more out of politeness, figuring that this must be some sort of inside joke between their children.

“The truth is it was both of us. One night we working late at the studio and we decided to order a pizza and the next thing you know we are making out like two ravenous animals,” Richie said.

Stan was actually going to kill him. Under the table he pressed his foot down on Richie’s. Hard.

Maggie looked alarmed. Clearly this was more than she was bargaining for.

“Okay, down boy. They get the point,” Stan said.

Luckily, they were saved by Donald’s return. In his hands was a green glass bottle. An antiquated label with a sketched vineyard proudly proclaimed the wine’s vintage. “Okay. Let’s get you to pop this.”

He handed the bottle over to Richie.

“Oh no no no no, Dad. Don’t waste that on us. It’s not like we got engaged.” Stan said.

“Yeah. I don’t really feel comfortable opening it. It’s far too expensive,” Richie said, pushing the bottle back towards Donald.

“Well we have all been waiting many years for this day,” Donald said looking to Maggie and Wentworth for support.

Wentworth nodded. 

Donald pushed the bottle back towards Richie.

“Unless your intentions with my son aren’t pure,” Donald said.

Stan thought his father really could be old fashioned sometimes, despite how progressive and accepting he had been when Stan came out, this really took the cake.

Richie looked helplessly to Stan, hoping he would come up with a reason they couldn’t open the wine. But when nothing came, he forced a smile. “No. No. They are. Definitely pure.”

“Then pop it open,” Donald said.

“Yeah, okay.”

Richie popped the bottle, the cork making a tiny sound as it exited the neck. A small cloud of fog gathered above the smooth rim. Their parents cheered. And that was the moment Stan knew there was no going back. The damage had been done, both to the wine and the situation. They were committed.

“It’s open,” Richie said, stating the obvious. He sounded way out of his league. Stan thought he could relate.

“It’s open.” Stan tried to sound comforting, although that was the farthest thing from what he was feeling.

“Great.” Richie said, staring at the opened bottle.

* * *

After leaving Les Etoiles, Stan insisted on debriefing at Richie’s place. They couldn’t risk getting called out like they had today. With so much on the line they had to be “perfect.” Stan’s word. But Richie didn’t complain too much. After today’s close calls, he figured it might do them some good to get on the same page. However, once they got inside, Stan began to freak out. He wouldn’t stay still for a moment, and Richie grew exhausted just watching him.

“My dad has been saving that wine for five decades! If he finds out that we wasted it on a lie, we are both dead.”

“He can never know.” Richie said. “I’ll marry you if I have to.”

Stan made a face. “Oh. How romantic.”

Richie shrugged. Between saving his neck and being romantic, he was far more likely to save his neck. Stan was just going to have to get used to it.

Stan stopped pacing. He settled into a chair across from Richie’s.

“Did you have any clue that everyone wanted us to be together so badly?” Stan asked. His tone was softer than before.

“No none. Although I did hear my mom say something to my dad back in the day, but,” Richie shrugged, “it was dumb.”

“What did she say?”

“Remember when I signed up for the school talent show to play that stupid song I wrote?” Richie looked chagrined.

“Mm-hmm, but it wasn’t stupid.” Stan said, smiling a soft little smile.

“And remember how even more stupid, I decided to practice in front of you all at Les Etoiles?”

Stan chuckled. “Mm-hmm. My dad filmed it.”

“Yeah that fact haunts me to this day. Anyway, that night I heard my mom say to my dad that the way you were looking at me was the same way your mom looked at your dad when he played back in the day.”

“Oh.” Stan fidgeted uncomfortably, but Richie didn’t notice.

“Like I said, always trying to make something out of nothing.”

“Well I did always love hearing you play.” Then thinking that sounded too sentimental, Stan hurried on to say, “mostly for your off-beat lyrics, so she was right about that part…”

“That was a long time ago.”

The silence was heavy between them.

“I really wish that you’d kept playing, Rich.”

“No way. After running off-stage in the middle of the talent show? Did you know how embarrassing that was? I will stick to karaoke with friends.”

“Well that’s a shame, because I think that you were really good.”

Richie wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Well anyway, I better go. We have an early morning. Again.” Stan rose, grabbing his coat. As he passed Richie he ruffled his curls gently. “Goodnight, Richie.”

Richie playfully shoved him away causing Stan to laugh quietly. As he left, Richie glanced over to the guitar sitting in the corner thinking back to his high school self and wishing it hadn’t all gone so wrong.

* * *

The next day they began to plug their New Year’s Eve event during the show.

“And don’t forget, tickets go on sale today at noon for our New Year’s Eve meet the parents party at Les Etoiles,” Stan said.

“Come hang out with Stan and me as we introduce our significant others on air to our crazy families. Who knows how it’ll go.” Richie added.

“Party starts at 8:00 with music, food, drinks and fun to follow.”

“Live for Portland, _Trashmouth and the Brain_ , with Richie and Stan, is signing off. So remember don’t blow away out there.” Richie and Stan said the slogan together, before Richie clicked off the recording button.

Beverly knocked on the studio’s door before entering, a smile on her face. “Hey hey hey. I’ve got great news. Ben Hanscom called and invited you two to a cocktail reception tomorrow night.”

“Wait, wait, wait. We’re gonna meet Ben Hanscom? He’s a radio icon!” Richie said.

“He’s happy with the numbers on his end and he wants to meet you.”

“I think my heart just skipped a beat,” Richie said, checking his pulse.

“Plus I told him your little secret and he’s absolutely thrilled, so –” 

“You told him? It was supposed to be a surprise,” Stan’s pitch rose.

“Oh trust me,” Beverly said, “Someone like Ben Hanscom doesn’t want any surprises, he’s more than happy with the news and he thinks it going to have everyone buzzing.”

“The Ben Hanscom thinks we’re gonna have everybody buzzing?” Richie asked, raising his brows at Stan.

“This is a really big deal,” Stan agreed.

“Also take a look at the posters for the party.” Beverly said, passing Stan one of the glossy fliers. The design was retro chic, obviously in conjunction with Les Etoiles’ aesthetic. “Steve plastered them all over the city this morning and Ben and his team are pushing it all across their social media. Tickets are gonna sell fast.”

Stan read over the poster and one line made his heart skip a beat. “Um it says here there’s going to be a live video stream of the event on their website?”

“Yes, they decided that they want to hear and see you all across the country.”

Stan glanced at Richie.

“Is that a problem?” Beverly asked, pursing her lips.

“No of course not,” Stan said too quickly.

“Sounds good. Anything for Ben.” Richie said with a cheesy grin.

“Exactly,” Beverly said with a smile of her own before leaving them to return to her office.

Richie turned to Stan obviously struggling over his words. “That’s good. That’s good.”

“Yeah, it’s huge.” Stan said, but it was obvious his heart wasn’t completely in it.

After the show they had some paperwork and emails to get to. For once, Richie seemed focused at the task at hand, Stan supposed it was the promise of meeting Ben Hanscom tomorrow. Either way they were able to get more done than usual, so by 2 pm they were both due for their caffeine fix.

“Clubhouse Coffee Bar?” Richie asked.

Stan nodded eager for the distraction. They let Bev know they would be back soon, and headed downtown. It was a short walk, but the crisp air awakened their tired brains perhaps better than the coffee. Stan’s cheeks reddened in the cold, little puffs of warm air coming from between chapped lips. From his lengthened stride it was obvious that he wanted to reach the cafe as quickly as possible.

Luckily it wasn’t too far from the studio and they were there within five minutes.

Richie pulled open the cafe’s door for Stan. “I’m still in shock. Ben Hanscom. What do you think I should wear?”

“Since when do you care what someone thinks of your outfit?” Stan asked. After years of asking Richie to wear literally anything else but ugly Hawaiian floras and Richie telling him to shove off, it was a bit insulting that all it took was Ben Hanscom showing interest in their show for Richie to change his ways.

“Uh since Ben Hanscom personally invited us to one of his parties. I mean, aren’t you excited? He’d be our new boss soon,” Richie said, but Stan was no longer paying attention.

Richie’s words had become distant as Stan’s heart plummeted in his chest. At one of the window seats he had caught sight of Patty sitting with another man.

“Stan?” Richie asked.

Stan turned on his heel, the embarrassment and shame rising in him were too much. There wasn’t enough air. He had to get out of there. 

Richie turned and saw Patty.

“Stan, wait. Stan.” He hurried after Stan out of the cafe.

He caught up with him on the sidewalk. 

“We’ve only been broken up for two days. And she’s already out with another guy. This coffee shop was our spot.” Stan said, trying to hold back tears.

“Maybe he’s just a friend.”

They turned to look at Patty and the mystery man just in time to see him laying his hand on hers. 

“Am I that easily replaced?”

Richie hated the way Stan’s voice sounded right now. “No, of course not. Listen to me. You’re one of a kind, Uris.”

“I gotta go clear my head.”

“Stan, wait. Come on.”

But Stan was gone.

For the rest of the day, Stan kept his head down and didn’t talk to Richie. Beverly asked what was wrong of course, and Richie had to make up some excuse which would not cause their producer to worry. Luckily the work day was almost over, and they had tomorrow off since they would be networking at the party. However, before Richie could talk to Stan about what had happened, Stan left the office.

Richie knew he had to do something. He couldn’t bear the way Stan had looked leaving, head down all the while trying to hide his tears, his voice scratchy. And if there was one thing Richie Tozier was good at it was coming up with a plan.

* * *

Stan had decided to treat himself and not get out of bed until eleven. Seeing Patty yesterday had hurt him more than he had expected. With everything going on at work he thought he had started getting over the break up, but work was no substitute for love. Stan couldn’t help but get mad at himself for what he had lost with Patty. He wished he could explain things to her, make her understand that whatever conclusions she had drawn were incorrect. 

Stan was in his apartment eating from a tub of ice cream, feeling sorry for himself when someone knocked on his door. Slowly, not really wanting to go face anyone right now, he made his way to the door to find Richie. He was wearing that dumb hat Stan had knitted him when he had briefly been obsessed with knitting in college, as well as a stupid little backpack. Leaning on the ground was a High Flier wooden sled.

“Surprise!” Richie said.

“What are you doing here?”

“We’re going to your favorite spot, Up Mile Hill. And I have a thermos full of hot chocolate in my backpack.”

Stan let out a whine. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Too bad, I’m not gonna let you mope around the rest of the day just because of lame-o Patty. Get you’re coat. We goin’.”

“Beep beep, Richie.”

“Come on, this very sled, if it could talk would recount endless tales of us hurling down mountains effortlessly, except for that one day after my admittedly amazing jump when I broke my arm and you pulled me on this sled two hours to the hospital. You remember that?”

Stan nodded. 

Richie gave Stan his best puppy dog look, going even so far as to stick his lower lip out.

“Fine, but no jumps.”

“I’m a wild man and I can’t promise anything. However, I’m freezing so let’s go,” Richie said.

“No jumps.” Stan said, beginning to shut the door so he could go change.

“Attaboy, pick it up.”

“Wait here.”

Richie shivered, but despite the cold he remained in good spirits. He knew that he could convince Stan to change his mind, always had been able to in the past so why should now be any different?

They walked to the nearest park which had one hill that was perfect for sledding. At the top of the hill was a park bench and a gazebo covered in snow. It looked like something out of a Christmas movie. But they weren’t here for that. Their primary goal was the hill which spread out below them.

It wasn’t really a mile long, Richie wasn’t sure how it had gotten that name. He thought it might be because it felt like walking up a mile after going down in a sled, but he couldn’t be sure. Either way it was the best hill for sledding in Portland, and everyone knew it.

Some kids were sledding on the shallower parts of the hill, laughing and screaming as they went down, before having to run back up to their parents.

Stan and Richie took the steeper part of the hill. It was a work out, running up the hill through the snow, but it was worth it just for the ride down. Richie liked being in the front, having the icy wind rush past him. He let out a whoop of delight. 

Stan sat behind him, holding on tightly and burying his face into Richie’s wool coat. Richie smelled good, like pine wood and vanilla.

As they ran up the hill, Richie decided Stan was falling behind so he grabbed his hand and pulled him up after him. Stan almost tripped, but he was laughing the entire time. The crisp, cool air made him feel alive. He caught Richie looking back at him. His cheeks were red from the cold, but his smile was warm.

After another trip down the hill, Richie did a solo ride, lying on his side, head first, grinning sunnily up at Stan. Stan couldn’t help but giggle, and all his thoughts surrounding Patty seemed a million miles away.

Another round trip down and up the hill together, Stan grabbed the reigns from Richie and took off on a solo ride of his own. Richie chased after him the entire way.

When they grew tired and cold, they walked to the bench and sat down. Richie pulled the thermos out of his bag. He poured Stan a cupful in the lid, before taking the rest as his own. They sat together talking about nothing, but it felt good.

Richie walked Stan home once it became too cold to continue sitting there.

“Thank you for today, it was really wonderful. I needed that.” Stan said.

“I couldn’t let my best friend wallow.”

“You know sometimes I forget how sweet you can be.”

Richie’s cheeks were red, but it was impossible to tell if it was from the cold or Stan’s words. “Bye, Stan.”

“See you tonight.” Stan said.

Richie turned to leave.

“Oh, and Rich?”

He turned back.

“Don’t blow away out there,” Stan said with his on-air voice.

“I won’t.” Richie said before leaving.

Stan watched him go. Just a boy in his stupidly chunky hat and a sled for two. Stan went inside to begin getting ready for Ben Hanscom’s party.

He had just gotten out of a shower when he got a call from his sister.

“Hey, Kate what’s up?” Stan asked.

“I’m at Les Etoiles helping the dads, wanna come?”

“I don’t know, I have to get ready for this party –”

“Just a couple hours. How long since we’ve been able to hang out? No husband or Richie. C’mon Stanny,” Kate said. “We could really use your eye.”

Stan smiled. “Yeah, alright. I’ll be over shortly.”

* * *

At Les Etoiles, Stan met up with Kate to help sort through the New Year’s Eve boxes to determine what they would need for the party. As they sorted through the decorations, he told his sister about seeing Patty at the Clubhouse, and how Richie had come to the rescue and made him feel better. Of course he couldn’t tell her the depth of the heartache without giving away their secret, which made him sad, but even being able to share some of it helped ease the load.

“Today was such a fun day. It felt like we were kids again.” Stan said, smiling to himself.

“You’re really smitten aren’t you. I can see it all over your face.”

“What? No. No, I’m not” Stan’s heart pounded. Shit. That had been the wrong thing to say.

“You’re not?” Kate raised a brow at him.

Stan blushed. “I mean yeah. Of course I am.” 

“I just want you to be careful. I love Richie just as much as anyone, but I’m not sure I trust him with your feelings.”

“How come?” Stan asked.

“I’m still not over the fact that he ditched you last minute to go to Prom with Eddie Kaspbrak. You were devastated he just tossed you aside. Remember?”

“Yeah, but that was a long time ago.” Stan said, looking away.

“Look, I know you’ve always loved him –”

“Always loved him?” Stan asked, gaping at his sister.

“Oh come on, Stanley. Why do you think your other relationships haven’t lasted?”

Stan looked away again, blood rushing to his face. He and Richie had always had a close relationship, but that didn’t mean he had always loved Richie. They were just friends who had had a pact. Lots of friends did that sort of thing: if neither of them got dates for Prom they’d go together. It hadn’t meant anything to Richie – obviously – and it hadn’t meant anything to Stan. Sure he had been disappointed, but so long as he’d told himself that it didn’t matter he had been alright. That’s what he had told himself over and over until he believed it. But that wasn’t because he was in love.

Kate sensed she had pushed too far. She changed the topic. “Dad is so excited for this party. He’s really hoping a new generation of customers will revive the bar.”

“Yeah.” Stan said, coming to sit with his sister.

“I can’t wait to see the sparkle in his eyes with a packed house.”

“I wish mom could be here for it.”

“Me too,” Kate said, taking Stan’s hand in her own.

Donald Uris came in at that moment. “Yes, yes, YES!”

“Dad, what has gotten into you?” Stan asked.

“I just got off the phone with Beverly. The network has booked the Mike Hanlon Band to play here on New Year’s Eve. It’s going to be spectacular.”

“Aren’t they expensive?” Kate asked.

“It’s an investment. Les Etoiles needs an image upgrade and what better way night to book a new act than on New Year’s Eve?” Donald asked.

“Dad, that sounds great, but I hope you’re keeping an eye on the budget.” Stan said.

“Should I get a new tux?”

“Dad, I’m being serious. Don’t go overboard.”

“Okay.” Don said, raising his hands as a sign of surrender.

Stan’s phone rang. He went over to the counter to pick it up.

“Hi, Beverly.”

“Time to celebrate,” Bev said in lieu of greeting.

“Why? What’s happening?”

“The event has officially sold out in just one hour. This is going to be the party of the century!”

“Oh my god! That’s crazy.” Stan said, needing to sit down.

“Have fun at Ben’s reception, Stan. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Bev.” As Stan hung up the phone he turned back to his sister and father who were eagerly waiting to hear the news. “The New Year’s Eve Party just sold out.”

The look on Donald’s face made Stan know that all of this had been worth it.

“Woah,” Donald’s voice was choked up at the back of his throat.

“What?” Kate asked.

“What did I tell ya? This is going to be a wonderful night!” Don said, clapping his hands together.

“You know what, Dad. Maybe you should get that tux,” a smile tugged at Stan’s lips.

“That’s the spirit! The Les Etoiles is back in business. I can feel it! Come on!” Donald reached for Kate’s hand and spun her before dancing with her to music only they could hear. Stan watched fondly. Kate had been wrong. This hadn’t been about Richie, it had been about this. His family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued love! I appreciate it so much. Please let me know what you think about this latest chapter. Don't blow away out there.  
> YRS.  
> TWoW


	4. Chapter 4

Richie was the first to arrive at the restaurant which was hosting Ben Hanscom’s party. The place was already crowded with people from the industry dressed to the nines. Despite Stan’s worry that he wouldn’t know what to wear, Richie had found his suit in the back of his closet as well as a suitably restrained tie, no funky florals tonight. He had even managed to tame his hair.

In the foyer, the restaurant was still decorated for Christmas. Garland and twinkle lights lay along the wall and banister, a Christmas tree decorated in all red ornaments was by the front desk. From the next room, Richie could hear and old jazz standard and the sound of people talking and laughing.

The coat check clerk looked at him expectantly. As Richie shrugged off his winter coat, he was approached by a slim man in a beautifully tailored maroon smoking jacket. He passed the coat to the coat check clerk before turning to the newcomer. 

“Excuse me are you Richie Tozier?” The man was soft spoken in his demeanor and his lips quirked in a welcoming smile.

“Hi, yeah that’s me. And you are?” 

“Bill Denbrough. I’m Ben’s personal assistant. He can’t wait to meet you. Come this way,” Bill said.

“Hold on I’m just waiting for –”

The door opened behind him and Richie turned to find Stan stepping through it. The collar to his long wool coat had been turned up against the wind. His curls had a slightly tousled appearance to them, while still looking neatly arranged. Richie realized that he had stopped speaking. A first for him.

“Hi,” Stan said softly.

“Stan Uris. Welcome.” Bill said after eyeing Stan for a moment.

“Thank you.” Stan said, taking off his coat and scarf before passing it to the clerk.

“Look who showed up before you,” said Richie.

“That’s a first,” Stan said unimpressed. “And I didn’t even have to call and remind you.”

“Alright alright. We get it, you’re the organized one. And I’m just the pretty face,” Richie said turning back to include Bill in on the joke.

“Let me introduce you two to Ben.” Bill led them into the party. Soft music could be heard playing as people mingled, their voices mixing together in a pleasant hum.

Standing at the center of the room was perhaps one of the prettiest men Richie had ever seen. Had he not been here with Stan perhaps he would have made a play for him, but when it became clear that this was the man Bill was leading them to Richie had to do everything within his power to stop himself from swooning.

“Mr. Hanscom, Richie Tozier and Stan Uris have arrived,” Bill said.

“What a pleasure it is to finally meet my two rising stars.” Ben said, turning to the two of them.

“Ben, I mean Mr. Hanscom really great to meet you,” Richie said trying to maintain an ounce of professionalism. That all went out the window as soon as he opened his mouth again, “You’ve been my idol for years.”

Despite being close in age, Ben Hanscom had had a lot of good fortune in the industry and had made a name for himself at Satellite Radio. He had good taste in finding shows and was known to be a generous spirit in the industry. He hadn’t let the fame get to his head, and had remained kind while competitive. It made for quite an impressive resume which most radio producers couldn’t produce if they had all the time and money in the world, and Ben had done it practically over night without making enemies.

Ben smiled gratefully. “Thank you for that. Bill, would you mind?”

He passed Bill his empty glass.

“Can I get either of you anything to drink?” Bill asked.

Stan and Richie looked at one another, shaking their heads.

“Good for now,” Richie said.

Bill left them.

“So you ready for the big night? It’s gearing up to be a very special show, especially now with the news from our two hosts that there is a romance brewing,” Ben said.

“Well it has been a long time coming,” Richie said.

Stan nodded.

“You know your fans are going to go crazy when they see your big midnight kiss,” Ben said.

“Midnight kiss?” Stan asked.

“I can picture it now, the two of you in a passionate embrace just as the clock strikes down to the New Year. I wouldn’t be surprised if it breaks the internet,” Ben said not noticing how uncomfortable Stan looked.

“Right,” Richie said. “Right… the midnight kiss.”

He grabbed Stan’s hand, squeezing it hard.

“Yes! We love kissing,” Stan said perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

Ben smiled with an awkward nod. “Well I better go mingle with the folks from 106. Be sure to get yourselves a drink.”

Ben Hanscom left them. And Richie let go of Stan’s hand. The awkwardness drained out of them, as the subject of kissing dropped. They smiled at one another, fist bumping like when they were kids. A feeling of giddiness swept over them. Things were finally falling into place.

“Rose on ice?” Richie asked, confirming Stan’s drink order.

“You know me well,” Stan said.

“Be right back,” Richie said before leaving to go get them drinks.

It took awhile for him to get the bartender’s attention, but he ordered Stan’s drink and a whiskey ginger lime for himself. When he returned he found Stan at a table with Bill Denbrough. The latter was leaning into Stan’s space with a gentle smile. He said something Richie couldn’t hear, but Stan laughed before giving him that cute little smile where he scrunched his nose up. Bill lit up.

Richie’s hold on their glasses tightened as he made his way over to the table. Irrational jealousy filled him, and he had to remind himself that he was only pretending to date Stan.

“Hey hey,” he said, announcing his arrival.

“Oh hey, Rich. Did you know Bill is a singer songwriter too? I was just telling him about your old high school band,” Stan said.

“Listen, Bill, I think Ben is looking for you. It seemed pretty urgent,” Richie lied.

“Really? I just saw him.”

Richie shrugged. “Guess you gotta go find out.”

Bill turned back to Stan nodding politely, before hurrying off to find his boss. Richie watched him go with a satisfied smirk. He took Bill’s place before passing Stan his glass of wine.

“Ooh, thank you,” Stan said taking it from him. “Cheers.”

They clinked glasses. 

Above the noise of people talking, a new song came on. Slow and sweet.

Richie watched Stan as a curious expression crossed his face. “Wait, is this –?”

“Ray Noble. It’s the song your dad used to play for us before the bar would open.” Richie said quietly.

A nostalgic smile came across Stan’s face. “Remember how we used to dance to it as kids and pretend we were adults?”

“Remind me.” Richie said, holding his hand out to Stan.

“Right here?” Stan looked around. No one was dancing, it wasn’t that sort of party. He looked back at Richie, but the man only seemed more determined.

“Yeah. C’mon, Stan. Let’s show them how it’s done.”

Stan took Richie’s hand, a smile blooming on his lips. He pulled them away from the table. They laughed a little, reminded of how awkward this had been when they were kids, but those feelings were quickly replaced with something more heavy.

Richie put his other hand on Stan’s waist as he stepped into the other man’s space. They swayed before Richie spun Stan out. When Stan returned they were even closer than before. Richie breathed in the scent of Stan’s cologne, their faces inches apart. Richie liked the feeling of Stan under his hands, there was a warm solidness and the way he followed Richie’s lead sent the butterflies in his gut wild.

He could feel other people watching them curiously, but he didn’t mind. He liked it. He liked having the world see them together like this. And as much as Stan teased him for wanting attention, Richie began to realize that he liked it best when it was shared with Stan.

For Stan there was a feeling of rightness in the moment. The thought settled in around his heart like Richie’s hand on his waist. It had always been this. The two of them against the rest of the world. This is what Prom should have been, and as disappointment as Stan had been he wouldn’t have traded that moment for this one. Because despite all the heartache it had always been leading to this for Stan. It had always been Richie.

Stan leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder and for the length of a song he imagined that the thing between them was real.

* * *

The evening was a great success. After the song had ended, several people had come up to talk to them about the show. Several more complimented their show’s dynamic for it’s refreshing and honest take on relationships. But now it was getting late and the party was winding down. Richie was helping Stan with his coat when Ben Hanscom came to say good bye.

“Thank you so much for inviting us. It was really lovely,” Stan said.

“My pleasure,” Ben said.

“A real honor, Mr. Hanscom,” Richie said.

“Please call me Ben.”

Richie smiled widely. “Ben it is.”

“I predict a great partnership ahead, so long as everything goes well on New Year’s Eve,” Ben said, putting on his own coat with the help of Bill Denbrough. “See you soon.”

“Bye,” Richie said.

“See you soon,” Stan waved.

Bill followed Ben outside, casting one last look at Stan before leaving.

“You hear that? Ben Hanscom predicts a partnership with us,” Richie could hardly contain his excitement.

“Everything feels like it’s finally coming together. Doesn’t it?” Stan asked smiling up at Richie.

“Yeah, it really does.”

They gazed at one another, smiling like teenagers.

“I’m hungry. Want to go to Les Etoiles for a snack?” Richie asked abruptly.

Stan frowned, it was obvious he was tired and not in the mood to go out.

“I’ll make homemade veggie pizza,” Richie said, brushing his shoulder companionably against Stan’s.

“My favorite.” Stan said with a smile. “Okay. Request Uber now.”

Richie pulled his phone from his pocket. “Requesting.”

Stan peered over his shoulder to confirm, before Richie dramatically offered him his arm so that they could go outside to wait.

* * *

At Les Etoiles, Stan had discarded his dress shoes and was sitting on the edge of the stage. A bottle of wine was open and Richie’s famous Veggie Pizza between them.

Richie was eating his second slice as Stan looked out at the quiet restaurant. Most of the lights were out, and Stan felt like the whole city could be asleep. For all he knew it was just Richie and him awake. There was an intoxication in that thought, which ran deeper than the wine. Stan felt a contentedness settle over him.

“Can you believe New Year’s is the day after tomorrow?” Stan asked.

“I know,” Richie said.

“The place looks so good. My mom would be really impressed.”

“Five years tomorrow, right?”

Stan nodded.

“Family dinners aren’t the same without her. She’s the only one who laughed at my terrible jokes.” Richie said.

“She always had a soft spot for you.” 

“So your place or mine?” Richie asked.

Stan turned to Richie sharply. “What?”

“For your annual in memorial tradition to honor your mom. What did you think –?”

Stan could feel the blush rushing to his cheeks. “Nothing. And definitely mine. Your place is terrible for snacks.”

“True, okay then. Seven o’clock tomorrow night, your place for _It’s A Wonderful Life_ ,” Richie said doing one of his terrible voices.

Stan let out a little laugh, “I can’t wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Good,” Richie said with a soft smile. He returned to his pizza. “So are you feeling any better about Patty?”

“To be honest, I haven’t really thought about her since we went sledding.”

“Mission accomplished!”

“Ha ha,” Stan said dryly. “What about you? Connor?”

Richie shrugged.

“Nothing ever seems to bother you. I don’t get it.” Stan said.

“Honestly, I knew it wasn’t going to last. If you’re not in love, it’s easy to get over it. Your heart’s not broken.”

“Have you ever had your heart broken? Like truly broken?”

Richie smiled. “When Eddie Kaspbrak broke up with me that summer before college, I was pretty devastated. Remember that?”

“Yeah you stayed in bed for two weeks. I practically had to force feed you.”

They laughed at the memory.

“We’ve been through a lot together, haven’t we?” Richie asked.

“Yeah. Almost everything.” Stan said.

“How about you? You ever had your heart truly broken?”

“Once.” Stan said, his voice small. He wouldn’t meet Richie’s gaze.

“Who? Not Patty, was it Avery?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s in the past,” Stan said.

“Whoever they are, they’re stupid for letting you go,” Richie said with a soft chuckle.

Stan picked up his glass as an excuse to look away, afraid that Richie might be able to see his thoughts.

“Cheers.” Stan said.

“To?” Richie asked, raising his glass all the same.

“A wonderful life.”

“Oh yes, a wonderful life indeed,” Richie said putting on his old-timey accent again.

Stan laughed as he brought their glasses together, the fluttery feeling in his gut beginning to dissipate.

* * *

After they finished their food and drinks, Richie cleaned up while Stan began turning off the rest of the lights. They locked up Les Etoiles before stepping out into the chilly night. It was late, as they set off towards Stan’s apartment. Their breath made matching clouds in the late night air, and Stan shivered as he let out a soft chuckle.

“What are you laughing about?” Richie asked.

“Well…”

“What? Tell me.”

“Okay. I’ve actually never been kissed at midnight on New Year’s before.” Stan said, looking at his shoes.

“What? Really? Never?”

Stan looked at Richie to see if he was laughing, but it seemed Richie was just shocked. “Never.”

“I’m going to be your first? The pressure!”

“I know. And in front of so may people? I’m terrified.” Stan said.

Richie licked his lips. “Well maybe we should…”

“What?”

“No it’s a dumb idea.”

“No say it.”

He could always blame it on the alcohol if he needed so Richie pressed on. “Maybe we should practice so it doesn’t seem forced.”

“Oh.” Stan said, staring into Richie’s eyes.

“Like I said, it’s a dumb idea.”

“Well, you… I don’t know. We don’t want it to look um… awkward.”

“Exactly.”

Richie stepped toward Stan who was looking up at him expectantly. As he was about to close the distance a car horn honked. Stan turned his head in that direction, knocking it into Richie’s.

“Oh no. I’m sorry. Rich.”

Richie just laughed. The moment was gone. It must have been the booze. “Maybe we should just wait for New Year’s and let the magic happen.”

“Gross, Rich.” Stan said, pushing Richie forward.

“Whatever, Uris. I’ll walk you home.”

And that’s just what they did, the matter of midnight kisses was dropped for the time being.

* * *

The next day it was all hands on deck at Les Etoiles as the families rushed to finish decorating the place. Kate and Stan were unloading boxes at the table creating new centerpieces, while Wentworth and Maggie hung sparkling gold foil stars above the doors and windows.

“This place is going to look amazing.” Kate said.

“Where’s Richie? It’s almost 4:30?” Donald asked, coming in with another box of balloons which still needed to be blown up.

“He lives on his own schedule.” Maggie said.

“He’ll be here, he always shows up when he’s needed.” Wentworth added.

“Why do you keep on asking about Richie?” Stan asked, turning to look at his dad.

“I need his help with something,” Donald said, not meeting Stan’s eye.

“Well is there something I can help you with?” Stan offered, starting to stand.

“Hey,” Richie said, entering the dining room.

“Speak of the devil. Rich, Don needs your help with something.” Wentworth said.

“Sure no problem. With what?” Richie asked, meeting Donald.

“Follow me. I need you to get the box of extra champagne flutes from my car,” Donald said taking Richie’s arm and leading him outside.

“Okay.” Richie shot Stan a chagrined look, before following Donald outside.

“I could have helped him with that,” Stan said with a frown.

“Ta-da, let there be light he said,” Wentworth said. He plugged in the socket and suddenly the stars were surrounded by trailing string lights.

“Aww, honey it’s gorgeous,” Maggie said. “Well done.”

“Thank you.” He pressed a kiss on her cheek before moving to deal with the balloons.

* * *

Richie shivered a little in the cold as Donald opened the trunk of his car. Inside were four crates of champagne flutes.

“This it?” Richie asked.

“That’s it.”

“Okay.” Richie leaned over to pick one of the crates up.

“Hold on. I need to talk to you about something.” Donald said, worrying his thumbnail with his index. Richie recognized the gesture as one of Stan’s when he was upset about something. He paused to give Donald his full attention.

“Look my dad told me. I know this New Year’s Eve party needs to be a success or by this time next year Les Etoiles’s gonna be a new high rise. But listen, I’m not gonna let that happen.” Richie said.

“No, no, no no. Don’t worry about that.” Donald actually cracked a smile.

“What’s up? Is everything alright?” Richie asked. He was starting to get freaked out.

“Richie, I know you and Stan have only been going steady for a short while, but it means a great deal to the family to see you two together after all these years. Andrea always thought you two were meant to be. She would be so happy.”

Shit. Richie felt his stomach flip.

“Donald, wait. I think I need to tell you something.”

“Hold on, just let me get through this. I know this is premature, but I want you to know that when the time comes you have my full blessing.” Donald pulled a small box from his coat pocket. He opened it showing a simple engagement ring.

“Is that –” Richie felt all the saliva leave his mouth.

“It was Andrea’s. She’d want you to have it.” Donald said, holding it out to Richie.

“I can’t take this.” 

“Yes you can,” Don said, with an encouraging smile.

Richie took the ring, his hands trembling slightly. He stared at it, the diamond winking in the hazy winter light. He looked back to Stan’s father. “What if we don’t end up together?”

“Come on. I see the way you two look at one another. It’s real. You’d both be fools to ever let that go.” Donald said.

There it was again, the assumption that Stan and Richie were made for one another. Richie wondered why their parents were so set on it, but as Richie struggled to process this he realized that Donald was still talking.

“You’re a good man, Richie. There’s no one else I’d rather see my son with.”

Richie wanted to protest that he wasn’t a good man, that it was all a lie, and that Stan deserved better. But he couldn’t get the words to form no matter how much he wanted them to.

There was a beat as Donald waited for a reply, but what could Richie say?

“Don’t forget those champagne flutes,” Donald said, picking up two of the crates before carrying them inside.

Richie turned to stare at the open trunk. This was all wrong.

He snapped the ring box closed before tucking it into his interior pocket for safe keeping. Quickly he wiped the tears out of his eyes before picking up the last two boxes of champagne flutes. He carried them in and set them on the bar without saying a word to anyone.

“Rich, can you grab that ladder and help me hang some of these decorations?” Stan asked.

He looked at Stan without really seeing him. Christ. He needed to get out of here. He needed to think. “Actually I’m not feeling very well. I think I’m going to skip out.”

His voice sounded far away to him, and Stan’s response seemed just as distant. 

“But you just got here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I think I just need to lie down for a little while,” Richie was already headed toward the front door.

“Okay, see you at 7:00,” Stan said quietly, but Richie didn’t acknowledge him.

Stan turned feeling Kate’s judgmental stare. He couldn’t bear the way she was looking at him, so he returned to his work, hoping that everything was alright between them.

* * *

Richie rushed outside. The cold wind ripped through him, but he hardly noticed it. He began walking with no destination in mind. All he knew was that he needed to get as far away from Les Etoiles as he could. 

His thoughts were turbulent, a mixture of doubt and guilt. This idea had been a mistake from the start. He saw that now. He never should have convinced Stan to do it. It was a complicated mess, and Stan hated mess almost as much as Richie hated complicated. Richie had always liked casual relationships. It was why he hadn’t been heartbroken when Connor dumped him. That relationship had had little depth, but that was alright. It was the sort of thing Richie craved. If it was casual no one got hurt. Hadn’t he learned that from his break up with Eddie?

He bumped into someone, but he didn’t notice.

It was all so complicated, and when things got complicated Richie ran – 

Richie bumped into someone else. He raised his head ready to offer an apology but the words died on his lips.

“Richie?”

Standing before him was Eddie Kaspbrak, just as handsome as he had been when they were teenagers.”Oh my god, Eddie!”

“Richie!” Eddie said, coming in for a hug.

The cologne was the same, a flood of memories began to rush back.

“Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you lived in San Francisco,” Richie asked.

“Uh no, no not anymore. I actually got transferred this summer. I listen to your show all the time. You’re quite the local celebrity,” Eddie said.

“What? You listen? That’s flattering.”

“Yeah, you’re hilarious. It kind reminds me why I had a crush on you in high school.”

Richie laughed with chagrin. “Right.”

“So are you really gonna introduce your boyfriend to your family live tomorrow night?”

“Oh actually we broke up. We’re going to surprise the fans with something else.”

“You’re kidding. Well in that case do you want to go grab a drink? Catch up?” Eddie asked.

“Oh, um I don’t know.” Richie said.

“Come on! There’s a great spot just around the corner,” Eddie said.

Richie, the boy who ran when things got complex, had found the perfect person to run to. The perfect distraction. He smiled shyly. “Okay sure yeah, just for a bit.”

Eddie smiled, that same bright smile from high school which Richie had once loved so much. “Okay, great.”

“Great.” The nerves which had been on high alert were now tingling for a different reason entirely.

“Let’s go.” Eddie looped his arm through Richie’s and the two of them headed to the bar around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get complicated... Let me know what you think below! (Your comments are like early Christmas presents to me I swear to god.)  
> Thank you for the continued love and support, I have had so much fun with this short fic and I am glad you're enjoying it too.   
> YRS.  
> TWoW
> 
> PS -- I decided to split the final chapter in two, so be prepared for two more days of new content!


	5. Chapter 5

Evening had fallen. In his apartment, Stan set the table for dinner. From the kitchen came a savory aroma which made Stan’s mouth water. It was almost seven, and still no Richie. But Stan didn’t mind. He knew Richie would show up. He always did. Once the table was set, he double checked the food in the oven, before going to sit on the couch. He tried not to check his phone obsessively, and instead turned on an old show to distract himself from getting worried. 

Richie would be here.

Stan repeated the mantra over and over again.

* * *

Richie and Eddie had gotten a table at Marlowe’s Bar. What started as catching up over drinks quickly became catching up over dinner. They had eaten together as they talked about college, and were now having after-dinner drinks and had gotten on the subject of high school.

“Do you remember that time you saw me –” Richie started with a fond smile.

“How could I forget?” Eddie laughed, knowing exactly to what Richie was alluding.

“Just running through the halls in my underwear.”

“Oh and to think that I asked you to Prom after that.”

“What were you thinking?” Richie asked.

“I wasn’t clearly.” Eddie’s smile turned thoughtful. “I always felt kind of bad about that.”

“About what?”

“Well asking you to prom even though I knew you had a pact with Stan to go with him.”

“I forgot about that,” Richie said.

“Yeah I kind of heard him crying in the boys’ bathroom after you asked him if it was okay if you went with me instead.”

“Stan? He was upset?” Stan had never said anything to Richie. How could he have not known?

“Of course he was! Are you that daft? He was in love with you.”

There it was again. The assumption that their friendship was something more. Richie was shaking his head before Eddie even finished. “We were just friends. He said it was totally fine that I went with you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You are so naive. Have you not figured out why I broke up with you?”

Richie frowned, unsure what this had to do with Stan being upset over Prom.

“It’s because I could tell you loved him, too.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Come on, you know that song you were supposed to play at the school talent show? It was about him,” Eddie said.

“No it wasn’t.”

“Um yes, it was obviously about him. I found the lyrics on your desk. How is Stan by the way? I heard that his mom died a few years ago.”

Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

Richie stood up abruptly. “Shit.”

“Wait, what’s wrong?” Eddie asked.

“What time is it?”

“It’s a quarter to eight, why?”

“Shit. I’m so so sorry. I have to go. I completely forgot about something. I’m such an idiot.” Richie said, throwing cash down on the table. “Bye, Eddie.”

“Is everything alright?” Eddie asked.

Richie didn’t bother to respond. Already he was dialing Stan’s number preparing to apologize, but the phone just went to voicemail.

Richie grabbed the first cab he could and headed towards Stan’s apartment. His fingers flew across the keyboard of his phone as he texted Stan that he was on his way.

After a ten minute ride, Richie paid the cabbie and ran up the steps to Stan’s apartment. He knocked on Stan’s door not worrying about the neighbors.

“Stan. Please. Please. Stan.”

Stan opened the door. He was already dressed for bed, a softly worn shirt and sweats, and he looked in no mood for company.

“Stan, I’m so so sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight today and I totally lost track of time.”

“Richie, it’s late. I need to go to sleep. Just go home,” Stan said, already beginning to shut the door.

Richie pushed his way inside. And Stan moved away from him as if to go back to bed. “Stan, please. Stan! Stan, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, but I’m ready now. Let’s uh let’s order food and watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”

“We have a show to do in the morning before our big party. Or did you forget about that as well?” Stan asked.

“How can I make this up to you?”

“You should just leave,” Stan said walking back towards his room.

“Can we talk about this? Please?”

Stan turned. “What were you doing tonight that made you forget about our plans?”

“Oh uh… it’s kinda a funny story, actually. I ended up bumping into Eddie – ”

“Eddie Kaspbrak, from high school?” There was no bite in his tone, it was all hurt.

An expression Richie couldn’t read crossed Stan’s face. 

“Yeah. We grabbed a bite to catch up and then –”

“Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.” Stan said, shaking his head. Richie thought Stan’s eyes looked watery and bright.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I think you should go, Richie.”

“Is this about Prom? Stan, I didn’t know. I would never do something to you like that again.”

Stan stared at Richie. “You just did.”

He sounded so defeated; Richie was desperate to make things right. “This is different.”

“No, Richie it’s not. You have been doing this to me our whole lives. Putting me second, taking advantage of the fact that you know that I will do anything for you at the drop of the hat,” Stan said.

“That’s not true. You’re my best friend. I would do anything for you,” Richie said.

“Until something more cool and sexy comes along?” Stan said with a hint of a smile.

“That’s not fair.” 

“Let’s just get tomorrow over with. I was so dumb to think that these past few days meant anything,” Stan said.

“They have, Stan. They’ve meant a lot to me.”

“But?”

“But we can’t let whatever is happening between us jeopardize the show.” Even as he said it Richie felt horrible.

“Wow that’s really the only thing you care about. It’s unbelievable.” Stan turned again to go to his room.

“Come on, Stan. Be reasonable I’m not good at relationships, you know that. I don’t ever want to risk losing you.”

Stan turned to look at Richie one last time. “Sometimes risking everything is the only thing worth doing. Maybe someday, Rich, you’ll realize that.”

“What are you saying?”

“Please Rich, can you just go?” Stan’s voice broke, and his eyes were bright again.

“Stan – ” But Richie knew that there was nothing more to say. He thought that even if there was it would only end up hurting Stan more. So instead of saying anything else, Richie turned on his heel and walked out. And that dark voice he had been trying so hard to ignore since this afternoon said that he was doing what he always did when conflict arose. He was running.

* * *

Stan was alone in his apartment now, but he needed someone to talk to. Normally that would be Richie, but Richie had just left, which wasn’t that what he had wanted? Stan knew he couldn’t talk to his sister, she would only tell him that she had warned him from the start, and he wasn’t up for that right now. So instead Stan called his father, hoping it wasn’t too late.

His dad picked up on the first ring. “Stan?”

“Hey Dad, it’s me. Can you talk?”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Stan shrugged.

“Stan?”

“Can we meet somewhere? I just need it to be in person.”

“Meet me at Les Etoiles, I was just finishing up some paperwork.”

“Okay. I’ll be there soon.”

Stan hung up and went to find a sweater.

* * *

Donald set a cup of hot coco down before Stan. The two of them were in a booth near the back of the restaurant.

“The club looks so good. You’ve done such an incredible job,” Stan said, eyeing the decorations which even in this dim light shone subtly.

“It was a family affair. But that’s not why you’re here. What’s on your mind?”

“How did you know that mom was the one?”

“Oh gosh. Well it’s hard to say exactly how I knew, but I think it came down to this one day where I was cleaning your grandpa’s attic and your mom didn’t wanna go anywhere near it because she was so deathly afraid of spiders,” Donald said.

“Yeah I know. She always screamed when she saw them,” Stan said with a small laugh.

Donald nodded, thinking fondly of the memory. “On this one particular day she heard me fall and break through the old wooden floor up there and she ran faster than I’d ever seen her into the attic. She ran through tons of cobwebs. They were all in her hair. She looked like the Bride of Frankenstein.”

“She faced her biggest fear for you,” Stan said.

“Something about her doing that made me realize how much she loved me,” Don said.

Stan leaned his head on his dad’s shoulder. “I really miss her.”

“I know me too.” Donald wrapped his arm around his son. “She would be so proud of the man you have become.”

Stan looked down into his lap. “I don’t know about that.”

“Are you kidding? You’re so full of integrity and kindness, a parent couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Stan worried his lower lip. The lies were getting out of hand. He needed to put a stop to this.

“Dad, I think I gotta tell you something.”

“Is it about Richie?”

“Yeah.”

“You really love him don’t you.”

And instead of denying it, Stan broke down. “Yeah. I think I do.”

Despite all the heartache, it felt good to say at last and know that at least for him it was true.

“So what’s the problem?”

“I just don’t think that he would run through cobwebs for me,” Stan said.

“Richie has a good heart, but he’s never been very good at expressing his feelings. Why do you think he’s had so many short-term boyfriends?” Don asked.

“Why?”

“Cause he’s afraid of getting hurt.”

“So I’m just supposed to wait around until he decides to grow up and show his real feelings?”

“Well that part is up to you, but you deserve someone who will shout from the rooftops how much they love you.”

“Thanks, dad.” Stan said.

“Don’t you settle for anything less.”

“I won’t.”

“You know Kate showed me a picture of Richie’s ex on Instagram.”

“Connor?” Stan asked.

Donald nodded. “You know who he looks like right?”

Stan shook his head, wondering where his father was going with this.

“You.”

“What?”

“I think that Richie’s always been attracted to you. Just didn’t realize it til now.”

Stan wanted to laugh at how absurd his father was being, but he couldn’t. Hadn’t he been attracted to Avery in college because of his dark hair and pale features? He wasn’t as funny as Richie, in fact he was a lot more brooding, but if Stan tuned that out it almost felt like – Stan stopped himself. No sense in digging himself into a deeper hole than he was already in. He had always had a thing for Richie, not the other way around. Avery may have been a poor imitation of Richie, but Connor wasn’t a stand in for him. Stan doubted that Richie even realized how similar the two men looked. No, there was no way Stan would ever bring up the likeness to Richie. Who knew if they would even still be friends after all this was done?

* * *

The next morning at work, Richie sat in the recording booth and wondered where Stan was. It wasn’t like him to be this late.

“Where is he? I can’t get a hold of him,” Beverly said. 

“I don’t know. I hope he’s okay,” Richie sighed.

“Well did you do something?” asked Beverly, glaring at Richie over her phone.

“What? No. Why would you say that?” 

Beverly raised her brow. “Because you’re you.”

Before Richie could protest Stan walked in.

“There you are,” Richie said, relieved that Stan had shown up.

“Oh thank god, you’re on in one minute,” Beverly said, before rushing into the next room.

“Stan, you alright?” Richie asked.

“We’re almost on, put your headphones on.” Stan said.

Through the window, Beverly counted them down.

“Good morning everyone and thank you for tuning into _Trashmouth and the Brain_. I am Richie Tozier.”

“And I am Stan Uris.”

“Today is a very exciting day for us. Our big New Year’s Eve bash is tonight at Les Etoiles, and we ever have a surprise for all of you,” Richie said, his tone warm and bright.

“The show is sold out, but you can catch the livestream on our website, so you don’t have to miss a thing.”

“How are you feeling about tonight, Stan?”

“I’m nervous, truthfully.” Stan said, dropping his show voice. He sounded upset. “Just want the whole thing to be over with.”

Richie shot Bev a look, but she only shrugged before gesturing for him to fill the dead air.

“Introducing someone new to our families is a big deal. Frankly I’m terrified, but it should still be fun.”

“If you say so,” Stan didn’t sound convinced.

At this rate, the show was floundering. Richie needed something to inject some life back into it. “Right I think we should get to our first caller!”

“Sounds great,” Stan said with a smile, a curl of his lips which didn’t reach his eyes.

“You are live with Richie and Stan,” Richie said, pressing the button.

“What can we help you with today?” Stan asked.

“I have to say I don’t know what you guys are so afraid of. The moment I met my wife I introduced her to my family within a month. I couldn’t wait to start my life with her,” their caller said.

“Really so fast? Wow. How did you know your wife was the one?” Richie asked.

“The thought of losing her was way scarier than committing to her.”

Richie stared at Stan who was watching him with those expressive brown eyes of his. He hurried to fill the silence once more, even though everything in him wanted to keep looking at Stan. There was something there, but Richie didn’t have time to figure out what.

Stan looked down, and the show went on.

* * *

After the show ended Richie followed Stan out of the booth.

“What was that about? You hardly said anything the entire show.” Richie said.

“I’m going to get a coffee, do you want anything?” Stan asked without acknowledging Richie’s previous question.

“So this is how it’s gonna be?”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Richie reached out to grab Stan’s arm, “please can we just talk?”

“I’ll see you tonight, if you remember to show up.” Stan said before leaving.

Richie watched him go, and realized just how fucked things were between them. He thought about their conversation last night and what their first caller had said today. Slowly a picture began to form in his head and he realized that he couldn’t lose Stan. It had always been the two of them, but that didn’t mean the dynamic of their relationship couldn’t change. And the more Richie thought about it the more he realized that he wanted Stan that way.

He told Beverly he would be back soon, before chasing after Stan.

Beverly watched him go with a smile. It was about time Richie get his head out of his ass. She returned to her email to Ben Hanscom finalizing some last minute details for tonight’s show.

* * *

Stan had just gotten his coffee, when he turned to find Patty at his elbow. Her hair was up in the ponytail she always wore, soft curls trailing over her shoulder. She was wearing one of her sweater sets, pale pink with little pearls stitched around the collar.

“Hey, Stan.” When she smiled a dimple appeared.

“Patty. Hi.”

“Hi. How are you?”

“Uh. I’m fine. And you?”

“Been listening to your show a lot. Sounds like you’re gonna be going through with that whole meet the parents thing even though we’re not together anymore. Did you start seeing someone else?” Patty asked her smile dropping a little.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Stan said.

“What?”

“I just saw you here the other day with someone. He had his hand on your arm.”

“You mean my brother Elijah?”

“Your brother?”

Patty let out a small laugh. “Yeah I mean you’d know that if you hadn’t been too scared to meet my family.”

“I just assumed,” Stan said, feeling embarrassed.

“So who are you introducing your family to?”

“We’re actually surprising our fans with something different.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s kinda crazy actually. Would you um maybe want to have our coffees together?” Stan offered. It was the least he could do after giving her the cold shoulder.

“Uh yeah.” Patty smiled again.

“Great.” Stan said, reciprocating it.

* * *

Patty got her coffee and came to sit with Stan on the soft suede couch. A lot had happened in the few days since they had broken up. Patty explained that she had gotten her students a backstage tour at the Portland Stage Company.

“Patty, that’s great. Your students are gonna love you.” Stan said, happy to hear that things were going well for her.

“I know right, they’re so excited…” Patty’s smile faded. “So how about yourself? This event tonight seems like the talk of the town.”

“Look Patty, I’m really sorry about everything. You deserve more than someone trying to push away their feelings for someone else,” Stan said.

“Yeah, I know. You finally admit it, huh?” Patty asked, looking up at Stan from under her lashes.

“Yeah I thought if I met someone like you those feelings would just go away.” It felt good to finally get it off his chest. For so long Stan felt like he had been holding his breath, waiting for Richie to notice him. And now that he finally had it wasn’t like he had expected.

Patty seemed to sense his sadness. She reached her hand out to him. “If only life were that easy.”

“Yeah well, cheers to that.” Stan said with a wry smile.

“Cheers. To friends.”

“To friends.”

“And coffee,” Patty added with a chuckle. She couldn’t help herself, and that was one of the reasons Stan had liked her so much.

If Stan had happened to look up at that moment he might have seen Richie standing outside the window like a phantom. His hands were stuffed in his coat pockets, his nose already turning red, proof that unlike the Ghost of Christmas Past, he was very much alive. But Stan didn’t see, and Richie was left thinking about what he might have already lost.

* * *

Richie walked to Les Etoiles, where his father was cleaning the bar in preparation for that evening.

“Hey dad,” Richie said.

“Rich, what are you doing here?” Wentworth asked.

“Figured I’d stop by see how everything's shaping up,” Richie shrugged.

“Shouldn’t you two be getting ready?”

“We uh got in a fight. I think I might lose him.”

“It’s impossible, kid. You’re everything to him.”

“I know I’ve been taking him for granted this whole time.”

“Well then you need to do something to show him how much he means to you.” 

“Where do I even start?” Richie asked.

“Look you know him better than anyone else. There has to be something. What would make him happy?”

Richie thought about it and there was one thing that came to mind, and as terrifying as it was losing Stan was worse. “I think I know what I have to do.”

“Attaboy, son.”

“Thanks dad,” Richie said, hugging his father. 

Richie left in a hurry as there was a lot of work to be done before tonight. He could only hope it wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve, my darlings!!  
> I am so grateful for all the love and support I have gotten on this fic. There is one more chapter to go! I've had so much fun on this fic, and it appears that y'all have too!  
> Please consider leaving a comment below and letting me know what you think, it would make me so happy on Christmas!  
> YRS.  
> TWow


	6. Chapter 6

That night people were lined up outside Les Etoiles’ door. Even in the cold, they were dressed fabulously in shimmery dresses and freshly pressed suits. Couples chatted eagerly as they awaited to be admitted into the restaurant. 

Inside the foil stars winked in the dim light. A small band warmed up the crowd playing quiet jazz music. Behind the bar, bartenders made drinks as Wentworth and Donald circulated through the attendees. The air was already hot with bodies.

Ben found Beverly dressed in stunning suit which was both stylish and professional. She was standing by the stage, a flute of champagne in her hand.

“You must be the incomparable Beverly Marsh.” Ben said with a smile.

“Mr. Hanscom, it’s been an honor.”

“Ben, please.” He said.

“Ben,” she smiled.

“Shouldn’t Richie and Stan be at their own party by now?” Ben asked, eyeing the crowd.

“They just want to build up the anticipation,” Beverly said with a little laugh.

As she spoke Richie came in with a short man by his side. The other man headed straight to the bar while Richie hugged his mother, greeting both her and his father, before saying hello to Stan’s dad.

“Thank god,” Beverly said under her breath. Louder for Ben she added. “there’s Richie now.”

Richie caught their eye and began pushing his way through the masses to reach them.

“Hey Richie, looking very dapper tonight,” Ben said shaking Richie’s hand. “So are you excited for the big reveal?”

“Yeah I’m a little nervous,” Richie said, running his hand through his hair. “But I think I’m finally ready. Have you seen Stan yet?”

“Uh not yet, but he’ll be here. In fact you know what, I think I’m going to go look for him right now,” Beverly said, before disappearing into the crowd.

“So, Richie, I heard the show today.”

“Sorry about that one, Ben. Stan wasn’t really feeling well today – ”

“I thought it sounded great.” Ben said with a little furrow above his brow.

Richie raised his brow. “Really?”

“In fact I wanted to discuss something with you. I spoke to my executives, we think you guys are just so great that you would do just as well with your own shows.”

A chill pooled in Richie’s gut. “Does Stan know about this?”

“I floated the idea by him earlier on the phone and he seemed very interested,” Ben said, unaware of the damage his words did to Richie’s psyche.

“Oh…” Richie looked down.

“There he is!” Ben said.

Richie looked up. Stan was approaching them. And he looked good. Richie couldn’t help but stare. His eyes traced over Stan’s features, features he had known intimately as a best friend, but now he studied them for the first time as a lover. He saw the way Stan’s lips quirked up. Even though they were in the midst of a fight, Richie knew that primary instinct to smile upon meeting. Did he not feel it himself?

“Hi,” Stan said shyly.

“You look wonderful, Stan,” Ben said, shaking Stan’s hand.

“Oh, thank you.” It was obvious that he wasn’t used to this sort of attention.

“I am going to go get the camera crew, and we’re going to get this celebration started,” Ben said, leaving them.

“Hi,” Richie said quietly.

“Hi.”

“You look really handsome.” Richie said, struggling to close the recent gap which had formed between them.

“Thanks.” Stan said not meeting his eye.

“So listen, Ben was saying you were interested in his offer to have your own radio show. Is that true?” Richie asked.

“It might be time we did something apart.” Stan said carefully devoid of emotion. 

“You really feel like that?”

Stan looked away.

“Wow. First Patty, now this.”

Stan’s brow furrowed. “What?” 

“I saw you two today,” Richie said.

“What does it matter to you, Richie?” Stan’s eyes lit on something over Richie’s shoulder. A look of anger curled across his face. “Really? You brought him?”

Richie turned to find Eddie Kaspbrak walking toward them, “I gave him my extra ticket.”

“Did you bring him a boutonniere too?” The disgust was quickly replaced with a false smile.

“Stan!” Eddie said.

“Hi.” If Eddie heard the cut in Stan’s tone he didn’t show it.

“It’s been so long,” Eddie said, coming in for a hug.

“Oh, okay,” it was clear Stan was surprised. He patted Eddie on the back to end the hug. “You look really great.”

“Thank you. I’ve been doing Pilates. You should join me sometime,” Eddie said, looking at Richie coyly. Stan tried not to gag.

“Yeah, I will definitely have to think about that. Excuse me I’m going to grab myself a drink.” Stan said with a courteous smile.

Richie watched Stan go.

“Don’t just stand there, go after him.” Eddie said.

“What if he’s better off without me?” Richie asked, but Eddie didn’t seem to hear him.

“Oh my god who is that cutie that just walked in?” Eddie asked.

Richie looked to find Bill Denbrough chatting with some people by the front door. Everyone seemed to love him wherever he went. Richie withheld a sigh. “That’s Bill, go ahead.”

“Okay, babe alert,” Eddie laughed, grabbing a drink off a waiter who was passing with a tray

“Yeah,” Richie said. He watched Eddie introduce himself to Bill. He thought they might be the lucky ones. He began scanning the crowd for Stan.

Stan was standing by a clump of fans talking to them with a candid smile on his face. He looked so happy. The light reflecting of his dark curls, making it appear as if there were stars in his eyes. Wow, did Richie have it bad. And as happy as Stan looked, Richie couldn’t bring himself to go over there and ruin it.

* * *

After getting his drink and talking to some fans, Stan went to find his dad. Donald was standing with Wentworth and Maggie in the corner of the room, like lords overlooking their kingdom.

“Stan, you look great!” Donald said, pulling his son into a hug.

“Like royalty,” Wentworth said.

“Thanks, dads.” Stan said.

“Is that Eddie Kaspbrak? What is he doing here?” Kate asked, coming up to Stan with a worried look on her face.

“Great question.” Stan said.

“What’s going on?” Kate asked.

Stan wished he knew.

“Stan, let’s go,” Beverly said, joining them.

“Break a leg,” Donald said.

Richie was already waiting on the stage when Stan got there.

“We’re on in ten, okay?” Beverly said. She went to go stand by the camera crew and Ben Hanscom. The latter giving her a small smile.

Onstage, Richie leaned over to Stan. “Eddie and I are just friends.”

“We’re not actually together, Richie. You’re allowed to do what you want.” Stan said.

“But –”

“Three, two,” Beverly counted down, mouthing one.

Richie forced a smile onto his lips and leaned into the microphone. “Hello everyone and welcome to our fabulous New Year’s Eve event, live from the iconic Les Etoiles in Portland!” 

The audience applauded, with some people cheering loudly.

“Thank you all so much for joining us here at the club and for those of you online. It’s going to be an exciting night with a very special surprise.” Stan sounded like his old self, and if Richie hadn’t known something was wrong between them he wouldn’t have been able to tell. Perhaps Stan was a better actor than he had given him credit for. Richie wondered what else he had missed.

“To get the party started we want everyone to pick a dance partner. That includes you at home.” Richie winked into the camera as the audience laughed. “The fabulous and talented Mike Hanlon Band will get the party started and get us moving. Take it away, boys!”

Mike Hanlon, a tall black man on the upright bass, led the band. His smile was charming and sweet, and his voice was rich and sultry. On the dance floor, couples began to dance. They couldn’t help it. The music was infectious, infiltrating their veins. Their inhibitions were loosened by the booze, and the party had begun.

Richie and Stan moved off stage and Bev caught up with them.

“Okay great. We’re going to let everyone dance for a bit then we have a few contests for the fans. 11:45 we’re going to get you both back on stage for the big reveal and at midnight you’re going to have an earth shattering kiss. Sound good?” Beverly asked with a sunny smile.

“Sure yeah,” Richie shrugged.

“Yeah I guess.” Stan sighed.

Beverly frowned. “Whoa whoa whoa, what’s going on with you guys?”

“Nothing.” Richie said.

“Snap out of it. I need bigger and better energy from you if we want this partnership,” Beverly said.

Stan and Richie forced smiles.

“There it is.” Beverly said wryly. It was obvious she didn’t believe them in the slightest, but she knew better than to push them. Their chemistry came naturally, and she would just have to trust that it would make a reappearance when it counted most.

As soon as she left them they dropped the facade.

“I hope you told Eddie about the big reveal, otherwise he’s going to be really confused at midnight.” Stan said without looking at Richie.

“What? I’m not with him, he’s here to support us.”

Unnoticed by the two of them, Donald came up to them with a smile. “Man I haven’t seen the club this packed in years.”

“Yeah it’s quite the turnout,” Stan said, forcing another smile.

“Oh I was just talking to one of your fans and they were going on and on about how refreshing it is that you two never hold back from telling the truth to your listeners. I’m just so proud of the both of you.” Donald said.

“We try our best,” Richie said.

“I need to get some air,” Stan said, walking away from them.

* * *

As desperately as Stan wanted to disappear and never see Richie again, he couldn’t walk out into the night. He had a job to do, and once it was over he would never have to do another show with Richie if he didn’t want. Ben’s offer felt heavy on his shoulders, and as much as he wanted to agree to it a part of him couldn’t help but mourn the ending of an era. 

He looked around the club. It was full of light and love, and he thought that they might just pull through. Not him and Richie, obviously, but this. Les Etoiles might last for years and years because of the stunt they had pulled. The thought filmed him with warmth.

But then he thought about what his father had said about being honest, and the warmth left him. His fans thought they were honest, and they had tried to be, but this didn’t feel right. It had gone all wrong, and now he just wanted it to be over.

“Stan, time to announce the competitions,” Beverly said, coming to find him.

Stan nodded and went back to the stage. His thoughts would have to wait.

* * *

At 11:30 pm, Adrian and Don Mellon were named the winners of the swing contest.

“Great job you two and just for playing we have gift certificates to Les Etoiles. Give ‘em a hand!” Richie said as Stan passed the certificates to the couple who smiled shyly at being on camera.

The rest of the crowd cheered.

“Now it is time for the moment that you have all been waiting for,” Stan said.

“Right the big surprise. As you probably picked up by now, Patty and Connor are not meeting our families tonight,” Richie said.

The crowd groaned, shifting nervously.

“And the reason for that is because…” Richie turned to Stan.

Stan froze, a look of deep remorse crossed his face.

“It’s because,” Richie prompted again.

Stan still didn’t speak. 

In the audience Kate looked to her husband before turning back to her baby brother. Their fathers were asking one another what was happening, while Maggie held her breath. Something was wrong.

“It’s because,” Richie said again.

Stan covered his mic. This was only for Richie. “I can’t do this.”

“What are you doing?” Richie whispered.

“I need to tell the truth.”

“Stan, don’t do this,” Richie begged.

Stan uncovered the mic. “The truth is Connor and Patty are not a part of our show tonight because they broke up with us.”

There were sounds of surprise from the crowd.

“So Richie and I… we decided that to make this night successful we… we would pretend to be in a relationship. And I know it would have made for really great ratings, which is fantastic, but that’s not the important part. Along the way I started to forget that this was… all just… just a lie. And the truth is it wasn’t a lie to me. Not anymore. I’m so sorry everyone,” Stan said. He looked at Richie, and Richie saw that Stan was crying. “I’m sorry.”

Stan stepped off the stage, the crowd was too stunned to try and stop him.

Richie had to do something. “Stan is right. It was my plan to trick everybody and pretend that we were together. But my plan completely backfired… because after a lifelong friendship, I finally realized that Stan has always been the one for me. He means more to me than any career move. In fact the legendary Ben Hanscom asked me if I would like to have my own radio show. The answer is no. I never want to wake up without knowing I get to see my best friend, the love of my life. Stan I love you. I’m sorry it took so long to finally realize it. I was afraid. But you are the smartest, the coolest, the sexiest man I’ve ever known.” 

Stan turned where he stood. A giddy hope filled his chest, which radiated into the quirk of his lips and the shine in his eyes. He had never felt so light, so airy, so loved.

Richie picked up a guitar. “I started writing this in high school. Turns out it was meant for Stan all along. I know. Took me long enough.”

Stan laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Well I guess we all live our lives  
with a little something to hide,  
Safe inside with a smile to hide behind.  
I don’t know what’s in store, but no risk no reward.  
So I’ll lay it all on the line.  
After all this time, it was you.  
It was always you.  
I was lying to myself that there was ever anybody else.  
That little kid in me, and the man standing right here,  
well we both know seems like everybody knows.”

During the bridge Mike Hanlon began to riff on his bass, the rest of his band joining in. Richie looked over his shoulder in surprise and Mike merely smiled at him. Richie continued on with even more confidence.

“It was you.  
It was always you.  
I was lying to myself that there was ever anybody else.  
There’s only ever been you.  
It was always you.  
Oh, will you play the part of my childhood sweetheart?  
I can barely believe it’s true,  
ooh but I finally know just what to do from the bottom of my heart  
I’m sure its you.”

The crowd went wild. 

Kate’s husband was rubbing tears from his eyes, and she leaned against him basking in the feelings of love that filled the room. She was happy she had been wrong about Richie.

“So what do you say, Stan? Will you be my midnight kiss?” Richie asked.

People were chanting “kiss him” as Stan walked up the short step back onto the stage. Richie offered a hand and helped him up, smiling all the while. It was as if they were the only two people in the world.

“Richie, I can’t believe that you sang for me in front of all these people, and turned down a job with Ben Hanscom. Are you sure?” Stan asked.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.” Richie brought Stan’s hand to his lips, kissing his palm.

Beyond them the crowd began to count down to the new year.

Ten. Nine. Eight. 

Seven. Richie stepped towards Stan. 

Six. Five. His hand went to Stan’s waist, as Stan put his own on Richie’s chest. 

Four. Stan stepped closer into Richie’s space. 

Three. Richie tipped Stan’s head up. 

Two. He breathed in Stan, before bringing his lips to Stan’s. 

One.

For the sake of the audience it was a chaste kiss, but the sparks which danced across their nerves were anything but tame. The weight of Stan in Richie’s arms made all of it real, all the fear and heartache had been leading to this. Distantly he could hear people shouting Happy New Year, but Richie didn’t care. All he cared about was the man in his arms.

Behind the camera, Ben dipped Beverly before kissing her on the cheek. She smiled before pulling him back down for a proper kiss. In the audience, Eddie pulled Bill down to him. The taller man chuckling before kissing Eddie deeply.

Wentworth kissed his wife before clinking glasses with his business partner.

“He ran through cobwebs,” Donald said.

“What?” Wentworth looked as if his partner had lost his mind.

Donald repeated the phrase jubilantly, but it still didn’t make sense to Wentworth. He glance to Maggie, but she only shrugged.

Onstage, Stan finally pulled away from Richie just enough to lean into the mic. “And I don’t want to do a show without Richie either. We’re better together.”

“I think you’re right. Welcome to the team, you two.” Ben said before glancing at Beverly with a school boy’s smile. “Three.”

The audience cheered as Richie lifted Stan and spun him. He leaned to the mic. “So I know we just got together, but I was wondering if you’d be ready to meet my family?”

“I thought that you’d never ask.” Stan said with a bright smile.

Richie helped Stan off the stage and they were greeted immediately by their parents and Kate and her husband. Mike Hanlon nodded to his band and music filled the club. Midnight may have passed, but the party wasn’t over yet.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The snow had just fallen and all day Richie was anxious to get out on their sled. And Stan being sentimental and in love was loathe to delay his boyfriend of his joy. They went out to Up Mile Hill and sled down the hill with its gazebo. Here nothing looked changed, it stood just as it had last year, and just as it would next year. But even though the landscape buried in its blanket of snow looked the same, Stan and Richie were different. They had grown together, leaning on one another the way two trees who share roots do. They had learned the way of lovers: how to communicate needs and desires unselfishly, how to be together without the constant need for teasing competition – the quiet company of living together. But today was not a day for quiet.

Richie was inexhaustible, going down the hill again and again, quite frankly wearing Stan out. But instead of scolding Richie he just laughed until his cheeks ached. In this moment he felt as if he had never loved Richie more.

After one final ride down, Richie took Stan’s hand and they walked up the steep hill together, shoulders brushing against one another.

“Thank you.” Richie said.

“For what?”

“The best year of my life. Everything feels right. Plus I get to hang out with my best friend and boyfriend every day.”

“Thank you to you too, because I felt the exact same way ever since we met. Happy anniversary,” Stan said, leaning up on his toes to kiss the corner of Richie’s mouth.

“What’s that?” Richie nodded to the bench where they had sat together drinking hot coco just one year before.

Stan turned.

A red throw blanket was tossed over the seat, with a wicker basket. In it were red roses and a bottle of champagne. He punched Richie’s shoulder lightly before going over to look more closely at the picnic basket. “You are just full of surprises.”

“Well I gotta keep you on your toes to make sure I’m the one you’re kissing at Les Etoiles tonight.”

Stan rolled his eyes with a laugh. When he turned he found Richie on one knee. In his hand was a jewelry box containing his mother’s engagement ring. Stan’s heart pounded as he stepped towards Richie, his breath catching.

“I love you Stanley Edwin Uris. And there’s no one else I wanna sled with for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Stan breathed. “Yes I will!”

Richie placed the ring on Stan’s finger before rising and kissing him. Out here there was no one watching them so he took his time revealing in Stan’s warmth. The way his lips surrendered to Richie’s, opening at the slightest hint of invitation. Stan moaned softly into the kiss. He pulled off Richie’s ugly knit hat, his fingers finding purchase in the dark curls.

When they parted for air Richie spun Stan around.

It had been him all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those that celebrate, happy holidays or happy Friday to those who do not!  
> Thank you for joining me on this little distraction, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a comment below telling me your favorite moments, I'd deeply appreciate it! And if you have Netfilx go check out the original and then come back and let me know how I've done. I love you all dearly, and will see you in the New Year.  
> YRS.  
> TWoW

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Christmas fic for the year! I'll be updating everyday leading up with Christmas, so be sure to subscribe so as to get emailed when I post! Or follow me on tumblr @theweaverofworlds-official.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I watched _Midnight at the Magnolia_ (available on Netflix) awhile ago and knew immediately that I wanted to turn it into a Stozier fic. The dynamic of the protagonists was immaculate. If you want to watch the film, but don't want spoilers for this fic, I recommend waiting til this story is done as I will be following the plot/script pretty closely. Or if you choose to watch the film first tell me how I'm doing.  
> Please leave a comment below, and I'll see you tomorrow!  
> YRS.  
> TWoW


End file.
